Secret
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Para celebrar el cumpleaños del español, los países se inventan un juego que consiste en contar secretos ¿acabarán todos enteros? ¡Cotilleos! ¡Revelaciones jugosas! ¡Trapos sucios! ¡Historia ya escrita de cinco capítulos!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _No se lo digas a nadie, pero no somos Himaruya... Shhhhh *guiño guiño*_

* * *

**Secret**

Suena el timbre de casa de España, quien se ríe y da un súper salto corriendo a la puerta, Francia le cierra un ojo a Prusia dándole un codacito mientras él le cuenta sobre alguna chorrada cuando el español abre la puerta y les salta encima a los dos abrazándoles y tirándoles al suelo ya que estamos.

—Ehh, ehh... y este efusivo quien es, si nosotros buscamos a Romano —"protesta" Francia desde el suelo, abrazándole igual.

—Waaaaaaaaah os habéis acordadooooooooo—grita España mientras Prusia, que se ha ocupado de que España y Francia cayeran encima suyo para que no se hicieran daño se descojona.

—Acordado de quoi, mon amour? —pregunta Francia riéndose también, hundiéndole la mano en el pelo al español.

—¡Ni finjas que no lo sabes que no te creo! —exclama MUY contento.

—Que va, tío, si con la cantidad de días que es fiesta en tu casa es súper chungo saber cuándo es —suelta Prusia y Francia se ríe con eso.

—Pues claro, porque aquí nos lo pasamos de miedo —se levanta y les tiende las manos para ayudarles a levantarse.

—Claro, se la pasan sin trabajar la mitad del año —suelta el CÍNICO de Francia.

—Le dijo la sartén al cazo —replica España tomándoles a los dos de los hombros dirigiéndoles hacia dentro. Francia se ríe, abrazándole de la cintura, entrando con él y Prusia entra con ellos también, claro.

—¡Qué has hecho hoy, eh?¿Romano te despertó con el desayuno en la cama, y te hizo el amor hasta dejarte completamente saciado? —pregunta Francia mirándole de reojo.

—Casi —responde sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Prusia levanta las cejas.

—¿Cómo que casi?

—Bueno, me trajo leche... Y lo del amor se lo hice yo a él que es casi lo mismo, ¿a que sí, mi amor? —le pregunta a Romano.

—SPAGNAAAA! —protesta todo sonrojado —. Nadie le hizo el amor a nadie.

—Bueno, no, eso será luego cuando os eche, lo de esta mañana fue sexo sucio —responde España feliz. Prusia se ríe malignamente mirando a Romano.

España recibe un cojinazo en la cabeza, de uno de los cojines de la sala, y Francia se ríe.

—Más le vale cumplirte bien, que si no ya estamos nosotros aquí para eso —suelta Francia picando a Romano un poco, abrazando más a España, que se ríe.

—Bueno, ¿y cuál es el plan? —pregunta Prusia mientras Romano FULMINA a Francia sonrojándose más.

—Pues ir a bailar, o a beber, o a cenar al menos... —Francia se gira con España y le mira a la cara dándole un beso en la mejilla —. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—¡Tienen que venir Veneciano y Austria!

—Oh, no jodas, ¿has invitado al señorito? —protesta Prusia.

—Y Bel-Bel y Holanda estarán al caer —sigue feliz.

—Autriche? —pregunta Francia arrugando la nariz—. Bien, podemos invitarles a todos…

—Quizás podamos jugar a algo como en mi cumple... O como en el tuyo del año pasado —propone Prusia.

—Mais oui, un buen juego siempre es una buena idea —Francia sonríe poniéndole un dedo al español en la mejilla—, vamos a jugar a besar a Espagne, ¿bien? por turnos.

—Nonoonononono! Ese juego no es justo! —protesta Romano cruzándose de brazos y levantándose.

España se ríe y abre los brazos hacia Romano para que le abrace. Él frunce el ceño pero se acerca un poco igual.

—Por qué siempre tienen que jugar esas cosas idiotas.

—¿A qué quieres jugar tú, mi amor? —pregunta España abrazándole.

—Pues a algo que no involucre intercambio de gente, idiota... luego tengo que estar besando al macho patatas y acuérdate que la vez pasada casi me viola —protesta frunciendo el ceño.

—Es verdad, nada de besos —pide España mirando a los otros dos. Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—¡Desde cuando tú te has vuelto tan tremendamente aburrido! —protesta y Prusia mira a Francia.

—Mejor algo como siete minutos en el armario —se ríe España.

—No quieres besos, ni abrazos, ni toqueteos... ¿qué quie...? —se detiene y luego se ríe —, oh, mon dieu... ¿quieres jugar a eso en serio?

—Nah —se ríe.

—Tiene que ser algo divertido y espectacular —se lo piensa unos instantes—, quizás algo sobre secretos divertidos... cuenta un secreto que conozcas sobre... alguien más.

—Bueno, ¿tú no puedes ser más idiota? —protesta romano haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Secretos! —Prusia levanta las cejas.

Francia mira a Romano contrariado, no muy acostumbrado a que le hablen así, levantando las cejas, y cuando está a punto de ponerle en su lugar, Prusia habla y se gira a mirarle.

—¡A mí me gusta la idea! —exclama el alemán.

—Quizás podamos jugar mientras vienen los demás —propone España apretando el abrazo a Romano. Francia le sonríe a Prusia y le cierra un ojo.

—Me parece una buena idea, denme cinco minutos en lo que les digo a los demás que nos vemos aquí... vayan empezando —sentencia sacando su teléfono mientras Romano mira a España NADA convencido.

—¿Qué secretos...? yo no juego —protesta el italiano.

—No lo sé —responde España encogiéndose de hombros—. No huyas Francia, ya saben todos que estamos aquí.

—Todos, todos... ¿todos? —pregunta Francia desde la puerta sonriendo de lado y mirando a España a la cara con perfecta sonrisa de "sabes a quien me refiero"

—No va a venir —hace un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia.

—Calma, Römer, quizás luego podemos jugar a Verdad o Reto para que no tengas que contar secretos —propone Prusia.

—Ohh... —Francia mira su teléfono un poco tristemente y le manda igual un mensaje rápido al inglés antes de irse a sentar.

—Pues que quieres, si me odia —se ríe España.

—No es que no quiera contar secretos, es que este es un juego idiota —protesta Romano recargándose en España y cruzándose de brazos.

—Pues sí, pero es que... debería venir, seguro viene al final, siempre lo hace —Francia sonríe mirando a España—. ¿Quién empieza?

—Tú, por ejemplo, yo no tengo ni idea de la dinámica —responde Prusia que en el fondo tiene esa mente cuadrada alemana que necesita reglas.

—Ehh... pues, no es como que yo haya jugado a esto nunca si no es de dos personas, pero podríamos inventarnos algo... algo al azar, la botella está bien si quieren, pero en vez de besos, son secretos.

—¡Venga! —España se ríe.

—¿Y qué pasa si no quieres que cuenten ese secreto? —pregunta Romano nervioso.

—¡Prenda! —grita Prusia.

—Oh, il mio dio... no no no... —Romano mira a España aterrorizado.

—¡Oh! ¡Sí! —exclama España.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer todos cuando estemos desnudos? —pregunta histérico y Francia se ríe a carcajadas.

—Quizás no todos estemos desnudos... —responde Prusia poniéndose nervioso también.

—Entonces jugaremos a siete minutos —se ríe España.

—Bien, eso suena un plan —Francia aplaude y hace como que se calienta las manos —. ¿Prusse, puedes ser un sol y beberte una botella de cerveza para que tengamos con qué jugar?

—Claro, voy por ella —responde levantándose por que España está muy a gusto sentado abrazando a Romano encima suyo.

—¿Ya estás pensando en buenos secretos qué contar? —pregunta sonriéndole a España

—Algo así —se ríe. Francia sonríe maligno

—Vamos a ver qué se me ocurre —Prusia vuelve con la botella—. ¡Hazla girar! Allez!

Y la botella se detiene apuntando a Romano. Prusia le mira y este le devuelve la mirada con los ojos MUY abiertos

—Ahora yo tengo que contar un secreto sobre él, ¿no? —le pregunta a Francia

—Oui —sonríe malignamente echándose atrás en el sillón y sacando un cigarrillo. España le mira interesado acariciando a Romano en el abrazo.

—Mmmmmm —Prusia se lo piensa.

—Este juego no me gusta —protesta Romano cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya sé —sonríe malignillo—. Una vez, cuando Römer era muy pequeño y aún estaba bajo el cuidado del señorito...

Francia levanta las cejas sonriendo un poco y escuchando la historia, España también le mira. Romano se relaja un poco, pensando que de pequeño qué tantas cosas vergonzosas podían pasar.

—Pues este idiota —señala a España—. Se nos presenta en casa, de cuando venía a buscar al señorito, con todo su traje de terciopelo y una capa y una espada y yo que sé que más...

—¡Eh! ¡que el secreto era de Romanito! —protesta España riéndose. Francia se ríe también.

—Ya voy, ya voy —pide paciencia Prusia.

—Dieu, Espagne digno para recolectar al adorado Autriche y el otro embobado... —se ríe un poco más. Romano frunce el ceño sin acordarse en absoluto de nada de todo eso.

—¡Pues Romanito se hizo una capa como la de España con las cortinas y la llevó puesta día y noche hasta que el señorito se la quitó!

—¡Esonoesverdad! —chilla romano abriendo los ojos como ña se ríe muy contento abrazándole—. ¡Noooo! La capa era estúpida y tú eras estúpido, sueltameeee! —le empuja un poquito, sonrojadísimo

—Calma, calma —le abraza más fuerte y le da un beso dónde se deje.

—Bueno, claro que todos sabemos que la capa era estúpida, pero si vieras qué buenas eran para esconder besos y arrumacos en los lugares públicos... —comenta Francia riéndose.

España levanta una mano hacia Francia para que le choque, de acuerdo con eso. Francia se la choca riéndose y romanito hace pucherillos, aun sonrojado

—Venga, cariño, que ahora tiras tú —le consuela España

—Va a salirme este idiota y voy a contar una de sus intimidades con Austria... —protesta girando la botella y... Le sale Francia.

—Oh! esta puede ser buena —se ríe España.

—Oh... Te has salvado —comenta el francés mirando a Romano y pensando en que cosas puede contar... Seguro nada grave.

—¿Frankreich tiene secretos? —pregunta Prusia inocentemente a quién ahora no se le ocurre nada que contar. Romano mira a Francia pensando unos segundos y de repente sonríe malignamente.

—¡Claro que sí, tío! —se ríe España

—Tengo uno —sentencia Romano con sonrisa de capo de la mafia.

—¡Cuéntalo! ¡cuéntalo! —pide España dando saltitos y Prusia le mira sonriendo maligno también. Francia sonríe confiado

—Cher, ¿Qué vas a contar? ¿Que me tire a alguien? ¿Que me encontraste robando? —se ríe.

—Una vez, cuando era pequeño y ODIABA vivir aquí...

—Oh... —protesta un poquito España abrazándole más

—Oh... Fíjate, yo creía que lo seguía odiando...

—Vaffaculo! —protesta romano mirándole.

España se ríe y Prusia les mira a los tres.

—Me desperté a media noche y salí al jardín porque el maldito verano aquí es asquerosamente caliente.

—Aja... —le insta Prusia.

—Y estaba TODO oscuro en el jardín...

Francia levanta las cejas al reconocer la historia. España le pasa una mano por el pelo a Romano, escuchándole.

—Las cosas no fueron exactamente así, tienes que contar toda la historia.

—¿Pero qué pasó? —Prusia les mira uno y a otro

—¡Pues así fue la historia!

—Non, Non... Para empezar no eras tan pequeño —protesta Francia un poquitín nervioso.

—¡Era pequeño!

—Bueno, Francia, deja que la cuente y si eso luego nos das tu versión —pide España

—Non, la historia habría sido diferente de ser tan pequeño.

—Salí y empecé a escuchar unos sonidos extraños en la oscuridad.

—No eran sonidos tan extraños, peores cosas habrás oído en esta vida, sólo estaba meando.

Prusia y España se miran y siguen escuchando

—Veo a este idiota y se me acerca trastabillando y diciendo incoherencias...

—No era tan pequeño... —insiste Francia.

—Y se me acerca más y más, me da un beso y me... ¡Hace cosas pervertidas! —le acusa romano sonrojándose y dándose cuenta ahora de que es vergonzoso para el también.

España levanta las cejas e inclina la cabeza mirando a Francia porque esta es nueva.

—¡Y luego me tapo la boca y me grito y me asusto muchísimo! —sigue Romano.

—¿Pero qué estabais haciendo? —pregunta Prusia a Francia sin entender un pimiento

—¡Eh, eh! Ya no le agregues, Romanito, que me salió carísima esa. ¡Y tú y yo lo sabemos! —protesta Francia mirando a España—. Estaba borracho, para empezar, yo ni siquiera me acuerdo y él dice que fue un beso, yo creo que sólo le vomité los pies —enumera—. ¡Y eras lo suficientemente grande como para ocultarle la historia a Espagne y chantajearme con ella!

España sigue parpadeando y al final asiente con la cabeza, impresionado.

—Mira por dónde.

—Y tú no sabías porque te ibas a poner como loco sin ninguna razón —le mira.

—Estoy bastante tranquilo —le mira pero por dentro está deseando hacerles MIL Y UNA preguntas a los dos.

—No te creo, sinceramente —Francia mira a Romano de reojo y luego a España—. Lo siento, vale... Peor aún que te enterarás o no, ¡pero él además me amenazo con arrancarme cosas si te lo decía!

—No es cierto —Romano se incomoda.

—Por favor, no hagamos de esto algo más grande de lo que es... Si no lo sabes, es porque da igual —insiste el francés mirando a España con seriedad, que sigue nerviosito y Prusia decide pasarle la botella a Francia para cambiar de tema

Francia aprieta los ojos detestando a Romano, quien de gira con el español, agobiado.

—¿Te has enfadado? —pregunta medio en secreto.

España se humedece los labios y niega con la cabeza sin sonreír tanto, abrazándole un poquito más fuerte. Francia se echa hacia atrás en el asiento y mira a Prusia de reojo.

—La verdad es que él decía tu nombre todo el rato y lloraba —susurra Romano para España, él frunce el ceño y parpadea, preocupado ahora. El italiano le mira a la cara—. También vómito, luego lloro un poco más y se fue, y yo no quería que te dijera que había venido porque ibas a ir a buscarle... —explica frunciendo la nariz.

España suspira y le pasa una mano por el pelo otra vez, acariciándole la cabeza.

—Mon dieu... —protesta Francia —. ¿Por qué estamos haciendo un drama de esto, más aun en tu cumpleaños? Angleterre me había echado cruelmente, Belgique estaba con Holanda, Prusse y yo no nos hablábamos, y no estaba siendo un buen día, ¿vale? Y yo estaba borracho, vine aquí, pensé que Romano eras tú... Cuando me di cuenta que no, casi me dan tres infartos y medio.

España le sonríe.

—Deberíais habérmelo dicho —suspira.

—La verdad, Cher, es que después vinieron las guerras y luego estaban ustedes dos juntos y no fue algo en lo que pensara por unos buenos cien años hasta hoy —admite Francia sinceramente.

—Bueno tío, lo que no hayas hecho tú —se ríe Prussia, Francia le mira y sonríe...

—Non, Non... Hay cosas con las que no me meto —levanta las manos inocente.

—Por eso es que se tiró a Hungría —suelta romano mirando a Francia de reojo con cara de malo. Prusia levanta las cejas. España frunce el ceño y suelta un poco a Romano

—Quoi? —Francia mira a Romano con las cejas levantadas.

—Vale, vale, era una broma —Romano levanta las manos sonriendo con la misma sonrisa de cabrón.

—No seas marañero, eh? —riñe España.

Prusia mira a Francia no muy convencido porque nunca se le había ni ocurrido que eso fuera posible. Francia mira a Prusia con la boca abierta y las manos extendidas hacia arriba.

—Non —le mira a los ojos.

Prusia se pasa una mano por el pelo nervioso

—Ni siquiera te voy a pedir que lo conformes con alguien, non, y punto. Non —susurra dolido de tener que estar diciendo esto siquiera.

—Ehm... venga, Francia, tira y ya, evidentemente tanto yo como Prusia confiamos en ti

Francia mira unos instantes más a Prusia y luego se humedece los labios extendiéndole la botella a España.

—Es tu turno, va por cómo estamos sentados —sonríe un poquito. Prusia toma aire profundamente y decide que España tiene razón.

—Ah, creía que el siguiente era el de quien decían el secreto

—Ah, Merde, es cierto, venga... Dámela —Francia toma la botella y la hace girar.

Prusia se la pasa y da saltitos un poco nerviosito. Francia le sonríe cerrándole un ojo tratando de portarse normalmente cuando la botella señala a España. Francia sonríe hacia él y se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Uuuuy... ¿De qué categoría quieren el secreto?

España sonríe también y abraza a Romanito. Prusia respira aliviado.

—Yo no tengo secretos —se burla España

—Ya claro... Hablo en serio del asunto de las categorías —mira a Prusia y a Romano—, porque puedo darles una lista de secretos que no acabaríamos hasta mañana en la noche.

—¡Algo incómodo! ¡Un trapo sucio! — Prusia sonríe malignamente. Francia mira a España con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Un trapo sucio? Merde... ¿Tienes trapos sucios?

—Claro, están en el lavadero —señala riéndose.

—Algo que te incomode...

—Hace no tantísimos años —mira a Romano de reojo, malignamente.

España sonríe e inclina la cabeza apoyándola en el hombro de Romano, dispuesto a escucharle

—Una de mis asistentes, quedó PERDIDAMENTE enamorada de Espagne...

—Oh! —el español echa la cabeza atrás y se ríe al reconocerla. Prusia levanta las cejas y sigue la historia. Romano mira a España de reojo, frunciendo el ceño

—Pero no saben qué manera de quedar prendida era una cuestión... Bueno —se ríe un poco —. Digamos que...

—Pobre chiquilla, hasta me sabía mal —responde España tan feliz

—Empezaba con preguntarme sobre él y luego a encontrarnos casualmente... Para terminar por aparecer desnuda en su habitación del hotel...

—En realidad estaba buena, hay que admitirlo —suelta España sonriéndole a Francia y abrazando a Romano. Prusia levanta las cejas

Francia sonríe mirando a Prusia. Romano empuja un poco a España y le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Eso no lo sabía —protesta. España no se deja porque ya lo sabía.

—Nah, porque pobre mujer... fue un duro golpe para ella, me rompió el corazón tener que echarla y explicarle —asegura porque es así de idiota.

—Te rompió el corazón... Eso es ridículo —protesta Romano empujándole aún.

—Pues es que es duro rechazar a una tía con una cien en copa C —responde riéndose y tratando de darle un beso en la mejilla

El italiano le empuja un poco más, pero deja que le bese y Francia mira a Romano y luego a Prusia, que sonríe.

—He sido bueno con el cumpleañero, no conté sobre la vez que se ligó a una tía igual con copa C y al final resultó ser un travestido —se ríe.

—¡Ala! —suelta España y se ríe abrazando más fuerte a Romano. Prusia se descojona. Francia se ríe también y creo que hasta romano se ríe un poco.

—Bueno ¿a quién le va?

—A mí, pero no voy a girar la botella —suelta España—. Prusia, cariño, ya que te ríes tanto —Prusia deja de reírse tranquilo para tensarse de golpe y empezar a reírse nervioso.

—¡Eso no vale! —protesta el alemán.

—Sí que vale, es su cumpleaños —Francia mira a España—. ¿Qué vas a contarnos?

—Pues lo difícil no es un secreto que le incomode, sino algo que no sepamos todos ya.

—WAS? —Prusia frunce el ceño.

—Creo que en realidad... Mmmmm —Francia se mesa la barbilla.

—Es decir, no voy a hablar de las tetas de Hungría, o de Austria, o de Rusia, o de... —empieza España enumerando y Prusia suelta un grito de "WAAAAS!?" deteniéndole, sonrojado y nervioso.

—Autriche, creo que ese es el que le da más vergüenza... O quizás sea Russie?

—NEIN! —grita y se ríe nervioso

—Nah, pero eso no mola porque ya lo sabemos todos.

—Pues me vendrás tú a contar algo que no sepamos...

—Por eso decía que lo complicado es algo que no sepamos —se ríe el español.

—Algo tiene que haber...

—¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ya lo sé! —exclama y Prusia le mira muy muy incómodo y aterrorizado.

—¡Oh! ¿¡En serio!?

—Sí —asiente y sonríe—. Estábamos un día, jugando a Mario karts en la play y él estaba perdiendo como un novato... —empieza y Prusia suspira por qué bueno, los secretos sobre eso no son de lo peor

Francia hace Zzzzzzzz más por tranquilizar a Prusia que por otra cosa, sonriendo hacia España.

—Pues en una maniobra de distracción traidora, me pone el juego en pausa y me dice que ahora viene, así que nada yo, espera y aguarda a que se decidiera a volver y pasan como veinte minutos antes de que vuelva, yo pensando que se lo había tragado el váter o algo, porque esas paradas suelen ser cosa de la llamada de la naturaleza —España metiendo un rollo, para variar. Francia sonríe un poquito, esperando la parte interesante

Prusia sigue mirando a España sonriendo, pensando que no sabe de qué va esto, pero que no suena tan mal. Romano mira atentamente.

—Total, que le pregunto a dónde ha ido y me suelta, "a cerrar la jaula de Gilbird" Así como todo solemne —Prusia palidece con ello—. Y yo "¿Por qué? Pobre animal, ¿que no era un espíritu libre?" y me suelta "es que ha ligado con una pájara que es una guarra y seguro me va a abandonar, así que he decidido encerrarlo como si estuviera en un convento, porque no quiero que me deje solo"

Francia suelta una carcajada y Prusia FULMINA a España.

—¡No fue así! ¡No fue así!

—Claro que fue así, tío, ¡estuve riéndome como una hora! y luego estaba todo destrozado por que creía que el pajarito no iba a quererle nunca más, llorando y todo pobrecito mío —sigue España

—¡No estaba llorando!

—Vaaaaya, vaya... —Francia se ríe —. Así qué eres corazón de pollo... O de pájaro más bien, llorando porque te iba a abandonar un pajarito...

—No, lo que pasó es que no quería que se fuera volando por que es... Verdamnt! —protesta cruzándose de brazos. España se ríe

—¿No querías que te engañara con una pajarita? —pregunta Francia sonriendo.

—No quería que se fuera y luego no supiera como volver a casa —responde en un susurro cuando suena el timbre de la puerta.

—Que dulce eres mon amour —Francia le despeina un poco riéndose y Romano se levanta a abrir la puerta, extrañamente.

—Nah, yo soy Awesome —sonríe porque después de todo no ha sido para tanto, mientras España mira al italiano de reojo, en especial el culo.

* * *

_Bueno, ya sabemos que todos dicen que el cumple de España es el 12 de febrero... bueno, es mentira, no sé quien se lo invento, pero el día de la hispanidad fue ayer, así que nada, celebrándolo con una historiecita, en cinco capítulos. QUE LA DISFRUTES!_


	2. Chapter 2

Romano abre la puerta y se encuentra a media Europa. Levanta las cejas.

—Ahh...

Veneciano le abraza.

—Ciao!

—Ciao, fratello! Trajiste al macho patatas...

—Veee~ Si!

—Ni modo... —protesta abrazándole aún y mirando a Alemania con desagrado.

Austria entra detrás mirando a Alemania de reojo y le pone una mano en la cabeza a Romano como saludo, Veneciano suelta a su hermano y corre hacia dentro, a brazos de España deseándole un feliz cumpleaños.

Alemania entra atrás de Austria y Suiza saluda a romano en italiano con una inclinación de cabeza, llevando a Liechtenstein de los hombros hacia adentro, quien saluda a Romano con la mano.

Prusia saluda a Alemania desde el sofá sonriendo mientras España sigue dando vueltas abrazado a Veneciano, haciéndole girar un poco y riéndose. Romano frunce mucho mucho el ceño mirando a España y, sobre todo, a Veneciano con odio absoluto.

Al final acaba por soltarle dándole un beso en la frente y Austria se va hacia él tendiéndole la mano, que España ignora para abrazarle.

Suiza, Alemania y Liechtenstein se apilan un poco en el recibidor, porque Alemania se ha detenido para saludar a España. El helvético levanta las cejas sorprendido de que Austria le haya extendido una mano a España.

Cuando por fin suelta a Austria, España abraza a Alemania y creo que está empezando a llorar un poco y todo porque está muy contento de que estén ahí todos

Alemania le abraza y le da unas palmadas en la espalda. Luego abraza también a Suiza y a Liechtenstein si le dejan, a los dos a la vez antes de abrazar a Hungría.

Suiza y Liechtenstein se dejan incómodos y tiesos como una tabla. Hungría se ríe mucho y le abraza más acostumbrada. Francia se acerca y saluda a Suiza de un par de buenos besos dados muy cerca de la boca.

España toma a Hungría de los hombros (ya que es la última) haciéndoles entrar a todos e invitándoles a sentarse, contándole a ella en secreto que estaban jugando a contar secretos.

—¡Ohh! ¿De verdad? ¿Algún secreto interesante? ¿Vamos a seguir jugando? —pregunta sonriéndole. Prusia la saluda sin levantarse, con la cabeza.

—Seh, creo que sí vamos a seguir jugando, te va a encantar.

Hungría saluda a Prusia dándole un golpe en el brazo y sentándose junto a él, riendo.

Suiza le pega unos buenos gritos a Francia... O eso intenta, terminando por rabiar un poquito no tan fuerte y buscando sentarse poniendo a Liechtenstein entre él y Austria.

Prusia protesta un poco y se ríe también, Austria les mira de reojo a Suiza y Francia mientras Italia ayuda a su hermano a traer bebidas para todos.

Francia mientras tanto explica brevemente el juego a todos los comensales.

Italia hace "Veee~" y Austria levanta las cejas un poco escéptico. España vuelve a sentarse en una butaca individual y hace un gesto a Romano para que se siente con él otra vez.

Romano lo hace sonrojado y Suiza se niega ROTUNDAMENTE a jugar NADA que tenga que ver con secretos protestándole a Austria

España le abraza otra vez, tan feliz con un "mmmm" de satisfacción suavecito y Austria mira Suiza divertido diciéndole que no le diga a él.

El helvético reclama vehementemente que es su culpa que viniera, mientras Alemania le pone a Italia una mano en un hombro y este se recarga sobre Alemania de manera natural casi sin prestar atención mientras mira a Suiza protestar- Austria hace los ojos en blanco-

Francia calla a todo el mundo pidiéndole a Prusia que, ya que fue el último, haga girar la botella. Prusia sonríen malignamente tomándola y se detiene en... ¡Francia!

—Oh... Dieu, veamos si puedes decir algo interesante de mi —Francia sonríe mirándole y cerrándole un ojo.

—Mmmm —Prusia se lo piensa y tuerce el morro—. ¡Ya lo sé! —Exclama al final.

Francia sonríe y levanta las cejas.

—Vamos a ver...

—No cuentes guarrerías que esas no son secretas —suelta España riéndose.

—Eh, eh... ¡Depende de con quien! —exclama riéndose.

—Nein, nein —se ríe Prusia—. Es una cosa de cocina.

—¡Oh! ¿Uno de sus ingredientes secretos? —pregunta Italia.

—Nein —niega Prusia—. Supongo que todos recordáis la cena en casa... Cuando le mandamos a Schweiz esas fotos del señorito —empieza Prusia mirando a Suiza.

—Naaah, no los sabe —se ríe —, vamos a ver, claro que han de acordarse.

Suiza se sonroja y mira a Austria de reojo, que se revuelve un poco y España se descojona. Alemania frunce el ceño riñendo a Prusia con la mirada.

—¡Lo de las pastillas azules tampoco es secreto! —suelta el español. Suiza se sonroja más girando se a Liechtenstein.

—Ignórales, mein gott..., no debiste venir...

—Pues ¿os acordáis de que le tiré la sopa encima a Schweiz? Bueno, pues eso estaba planeado y aun así Frankreich se emperró en preparar una Vichisua perfecta ¡y hasta el último momento estuvo intentando convencerme de que era un crimen desperdiciaría!

Liechtenstein mira a su hermano y luego a Prusia escuchándole.

—¡Pues era un crimen! —protesta el francés sonriendo.

—Tío, tiene razón, eres un remilgado con la cocina, no debiste esforzarte tanto si igual íbamos a tirársela por encima —se ríe España y Austria se pellizca el puente de la nariz porque lo de que fue a posta no lo sabía.

—¿¡COMO QUE ESTABA PLANEADO?! —grita Suiza mirando a Austria con el ceño fruncido.

—Ah, y también cambió el menú por England —añade Prusia como si eso no fuera nada.

—Eso no es verdad —Francia se mueve un poquito incómodo con eso último.

—Calma, calma —pide España mirando a Suiza—. Igual te devolvimos la ropa limpia ¿no?

Italia mira a Francia con eso último y sonríe dulcemente

—Esta gente está demente —protesta Suiza cruzando se de brazos y mirando a Austria de reojo, que suspira y se pasa una mano por el pelo resignadamente, antes de echarle una mirada a Alemania de "¿ves cómo siempre hay algún motivo nuevo para reñirle?"

—Es UN secreto el que debías decir, no dos —Francia señala a Prusia con el dedo. Alemania hace los ojos en blanco negando con la cabeza.

—Era todo parte del mismo secreto —responde el albino inocentemente.

—Calma, Francia, igual nadie se ha enterado de la segunda parte —se ríe España viendo a los sajones mirarse entre ellos enfurruñados.

—Gracias a dios —se ríe dándole vuelta el a la botella. España abraza a Romanito mientras mira a ver dónde se detiene y Prusia mira a Hungría diciéndole que este juego es muy divertido.

—Creo que a más de alguno va a darle un infarto... —comenta cuando se detiene en… ¡Veneciano!

—Oh, Italia... Veremos que secreto puede ser...

—Veeee~ —Veneciano sonríe a Francia idiotamente.

—Veamos... Esto tiene que ser algo con Allemagne o no tiene gracia —sonríe.

Italia mira a Alemania de reojo y le abraza un poquito, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro, pero ligeramente más nervioso de lo que querría. España silba la conocida melodíita sexy

—Merde, se me ocurren puras historias tristes, es que Allemagne, te tardaste demasiado en entender este asunto —Francia se ríe.

Austria mira a Alemania más medio maligno de lo que le gustaría compincharse con Francia. Italia traga saliva más nervioso con ese asunto porque siempre se ha culpado a si mismo de ser EL ULTIMO en lograrlo y es un poco humillante, aunque sea el más pequeño.

—Aun así, ¿alguien sabrá ya que Italia es el único que ha sido capaz de amarrar a Allemagne a la cama y lograr que suplique? —sonríe triunfal.

Italia sonríe agradecido con ello y Prusia levanta las cejas mirando a Alemania en plan "no puede ser posible" quien abre la boca absoluta total y completamente... En shock

Liechtenstein se sonroja un poco con esta historia porque no está acostumbrada a que pasen estas cosas y Austria pone los ojos en blanco. Si no se comenta sobre España, es porque solo se ríe.

Francia le cierra un ojo a Italia, ligeramente cómplice mientras Romano hace cara de asco y Suiza le cubre los oídos a Liechtenstein

Italia sonríe con agradecimiento y luego se vuelve a mirar a Alemania que está de color granate oscuro tirándole a púrpura.

—Co-Como sa... —carraspeos variados y diversos, mirando al suelo

Italia le besa aprovechando que tiene la boca abierta, antes de tomar la botella de nuevo.

Alemania se sonroja más aún y luego concluye que lo mejor que puede hacer es hacer "mute" cuando la botella se para señalándole a él.

Austria se muere de la risa por dentro. Alemania carraspea y… carraspea otra vez.

Italia le mira de reojo medio maligno.

—U-Un... Eh?

—¡No te cortes Veneciano! —pide España dándole ánimos.

—¡Uno bueno! ¡Uno bueno! —pide Prusia.

—Anda... Allemagne, cher, estas de racha —se ríe Francia

Austria se lleva una mano sobre los labios y disimula una risita en tosecilla. Romano se ríe bastante en voz alta, porque Romano hoy esta de trololol por lo visto.

—Una vez... —empieza Veneciano—. Durante una junta de un G8...

Alemania mira a Veneciano sin poder creer este contando algo... Con cara de total horror.

—Uuuuuuh —Francia grita riéndose un poco.

—Estaba taaaan guapo con su traje gris —se vuelve a su hermano—. Era de Moschino, puedes imaginarte verano de dos mil cinco, gris perla, corbata azul.

—Tres botones —asiente Romano imaginando el traje perfectamente bien. Veneciano asiente.

—Eh, eh, vamos a la parte interesante —le anima Hungría sonriendo

—Bueno, pues estaba en el G8, hablando sobre... Canadá debe saber qué —bromea—. Y estaba tan guapo que no podía prestarle atención, así que empecé a dibujarle... Desnudo.

Prusia y Austria miran a Alemania con una expresión sorprendentemente parecida, quien vuelve a sonrojarse apretando los con Suiza que también le mira con esa cara. Francia suelta un silbido y Hungría se ríe.

—Debes acordarte, Francia, el dibujo pasó por toda la mesa cuando Japón me lo vio... Creo que se lo quedó Rusia... —Veneciano se lo piensa. España se descojona imaginando el asunto junto con Prusia y a Austria le cuesta bastante no reírse también.

—Claro que le recuerdo, estaba especialmente bien dotado, creo que Italia te dibujo con ojos de amor, Cher —Francia se ríe cerrándole un ojo a Alemania que está a punto de morir de la vergüenza, carraspeando repetidamente.

—Eh... Ejem... Esto no... Italien! —protesta pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Ya está —sonríe Italia un poco sonrojadito. Hungría se ríe lo más quedito que puede mirando a Austria, que hace verdaderos esfuerzos para no reírse también.

—Verdammt —protesta Alemania frunciendo el ceño tomando la botella y dándole vueltas, sin tener idea de que va a decir queriendo que la gente deje de mirarle.

Poco a poco van dejando de reírse e Italia le acaricia un poco la pierna y le aprieta la rodilla como pidiendo disculpas. La botella se detiene en España, y Alemania trae la mirada lo más inexpresiva que es capaz.

(Inglaterra informa extraoficialmente que él se robó el dibujo, no Rusia)

España se ríe.

—¡Yo no tengo secretos! —repite ahora más acojonado porque una cosa es Francia contando intimidades de tipo sexual y otra Alemania y que fijo empieza a destapar déficit y especulaciones de dinero.

Alemania mira a España que le sonríe un poco.

—Un secreto...

Piensa en números de dobles cifras e inclina la cabeza pensando en todas las cosas que a nadie le van a interesar...

—Yo podía dar una prenda, ¿verdad? —pide España realmente acojonado con el asunto del dinero, porque eso es muy serio.

—Spanien y Österreich se besaban en la sacristía de la iglesia cuando creían que nadie les veía —suelta Alemania como el mayor secreto que ha contado nunca jamás... y con la voz más sería que tiene.

Francia levanta las cejas porque NO esperaba un secreto de ese tipo por parte de Alemania.

—Aaaah... —suelta España relajándose.

—No creíamos que nadie nos veía —suelta Austria el cínico, un poco incomodillo de todas formas, tratando de ocultarlo. Suiza bufa, fastidiado y como Liechtenstein diga que ella los veía también...

—¿Perdona? ¿En esos tampoco? ¡Joder! —protesta España—. ¡Eres un exhibicionista! —se ríe.

Francia se ríe de España hablándole así a Austria, y Alemania sonríe levemente mirándole también.

—¿Qué hacías tu espiando en la sacristía? —riñe un poco Austria a Alemania—. Y tú no te hagas el inocente —le suelta a España. Hungría lleva cinco minutos riéndose estúpidamente.

—No era mi idea, yo solo estaba jugando afuera con Liechtenstein —gracias Alemania

—Bueno, nadie cree que Espagne sea en lo absoluto inocente, mon ami —sentencia Francia sonriendo hacia Austria.

—¡Ah! ¡Nosotros también estábamos! ¿Te acuerdas? —pregunta Veneciano a Romano.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Toda la familia en la sacristía! —exclama España descojonado. Romano asiente también mirando a España con el ceño fruncido.

—Era lo único que había que hacer en esos tiempos en domingo en la tarde después de la misa —Alemania se encoge de hombros.

—Bueno, no estoy de acuerdo con eso —se ríe España refiriéndose a que él no miraba, claro, tomando la botella para hacerla girar.

—En eso último estamos de acuerdo —Francia sonríe esperando a ver quién le sale... Bravo Alemania, tu secreto estuvo bastante bien

Suiza está mirando a Liechtenstein como si tuviera dos cabezas y la botella se detiene señalando al helvético, que no se entera aún, le va a dar una úlcera un día de estos.

—Oh, Suiza... Vaya, que peligro —España se ríe y abraza a Romano. El rubio se gira a él al ver que dice su nombre.

—Che cosa? —le pregunta en italiano como siempre que habla con él.

—¿Se valen secretos que te haya contado alguien más? —pregunta señalando la botella para el rubio—. Porque me sé unos cuantos.

—Claro que se valen —sentencia Francia sonriendo y mirando a Austria de reojo.

—Q-Quoi? —tartamudea suiza mirando la botella y abriendo los ojos como platos. Austria le echa una mirada a España, más de advertencia que nada y mira a Suiza.

—Nononono... Yo no juego —protesta.

—Calma, chico, podría ser peor —se ríe España—. Podrían ser uno de ellos dos quienes contaran algo —señala a Francia y a Austria. Suiza mira a Austria con los ojos muy abiertos aun.

—Spagna... —empieza en italiano frunciendo el ceño

—Es que si supieras las cosas que me han contado ellos de ti... —se ríe. Suiza se sonroja más aún, histéricolocoperdido y Austria aprieta los ojos.

—Espagne, cher, cuenta algo o te vuela la cabeza —susurra Francia.

—Pues una vez... —empieza y Suiza mira a España muy fijamente, con la boca abierta—. Suiza se alió con Prusia y nos dieron una tabarra toooodo el día.

Austria levanta una ceja por que no se esperaba eso y Prusia mira a España sin estar seguro de qué habla.

—Eh? —Suiza inclina la cabeza y parpadea.

—Fue durante la boda —señala a Austria y a Hungría—. Debisteis haberlos visto a los dos discutiendo en la puerta de la iglesia, si había muchas o pocas flores.

—¡Ah! —Prusia se tensa un poco pero ya sabe de qué va—. Es que había pocas.

Suiza abre la boca.

—Noesciertoyonodijenadadeeso! —protesta. Hungría mira a Prusia y le toma del brazo, riéndose un poco.

—Ja, tío, tú estabas ahí blablabla muchas flores blablabla despilfarro —discute Prusia.

Austria le mira de reojo, divertido, porque España ha sido bastante benevolente. Él le guiña un ojo a Austria porque no quería que Suiza decidiera largarse.

—Pues era una estupidez —protesta Suiza frunciendo el ceño, relajándose él mismo sin darse cuenta —. Esa boda era absolutamente pomposa y ridícula.

—Ja, en eso estoy de acuerdo.

—¿Lo veis? —suelta España riéndose. Francia sonríe y hace los ojos en blanco hacia España pensando otra vez...

—Huevostibios... —susurra. España le manda un beso a Francia.

Suiza fulmina a Austria de reojo cruzándose de brazos y Francia le cierra un ojo al español, riéndose.

—Ah, sí. Y alguien tiene fantasías eróticas con el piano de Austria, pero no voy a decir quién. Y lo digo ahora de manera completamente aleatoria porque de hecho la mitad de la sala ya lo sabemos —suelta España mirando a Francia. Austria pone los ojos en blanco con eso y les fulmina a todos. A TODOS.

—ESONOESVERDAD! —suiza grita histericolocoperdido otra vez... Echándose de cabeza. España y Prusia se descojonan.

—Quien no tiene fantasías sexuales con ese piano, mon amour —Francia se ríe a carcajadas mirando a Austria de reojo.

—Estoy hablando de Prusia —comenta España para Suiza y este deja de reírse de golpe y se sonroja también.

—Es lo más lógico —interviene Italia afirmando lo que dice Francia.

Austria niega con la cabeza. Suiza abre los ojos como platos y mira a Prusia y luego a Austria.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa con el piano? —pregunta Liechtenstein mirando a Suiza y a Austria.

—¡Nadapasaconelpiano! —chilla Suiza y luego levanta un dedo y les mira a todos con cara clarísima de... Si le dicen algo les mato.

—Que son todos unos cochinos irrespetuosos —suelta Austria—. Liebe, ¿te importaría tomar la botella y llevar adelante el juego?

Suiza le mira sonrojándose un poco con el liebe, tragando saliva y tomando la botella, dándole vueltas.

—A la próxima os contaré porque Austria no piensa en esas cosas y cuida tanto su piano —se ríe España.

—Cállate! —protesta Suiza histérico dándole vueltas a la botella y el austriaco se sonroja un poquito con eso cuando la botella se para frente a él.

—Oh, como no... —suelta Austria al notarlo, de forma cínica. Suiza mira a Austria y se sonroja un poco mirando a la mesa.

—Un secreto tuyo... —murmura y suspira mirándole.

—¡Di uno gordooo! —pide Prusia y España vuelve a silbar. Entre los dos consiguen romper un poco la postura de "nada me afecta" de Austria, que mira a Suiza fijamente a los ojos.

Suiza vacila sin saber que decir, luego frunce un poco el ceño.

—Cuando éramos pequeños, eras un inútil... Más inútil aún de lo que eres ahora, venía conmigo llorando cada vez que Ungarn —la mira de reojo—. Le metía una tranquiza.

—Buuuuuh eso no es un secreto! —protesta Prusia. Austria sonríe de lado.

—¡Queremos algo más jugosoooo! —pide España.

Suiza pone en blanco los ojos.

—Un día, se cayó al río porque se rompió el puente... Y tardamos como dos horas en que pudiera salir —sonríe un poquito.

—Buuuuh! —sigue Prusia, pero España no lo sigue esta vez.

—Cuando salió, le temblaban las rodillas tanto, que no podía caminar y estaba LLENO de barro —sonríe un poco más—. Y por más que quería limpiarse la cara, las piernitas se le doblaban y se volvía a caer en el fango.

Austria pone los ojos en blanco y sonríe un poco acordándose y a Prusia ya le gusta más la cosa.

—La única forma de sacarle de ahí... Fue cargado y lloró horas y horas porque tenía las uñas sucias —incluso se ríe un poco.

—Y barro hasta en lugares que no te conté nunca —responde Austria. Suiza le mira sonriendo aún, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Fue divertido! —Admite riendo un poquito —. El perfecto Österreich tenía el pelo lleno de ramitas

—Perfecto —sonríe de lado para hacerle notar el calificativo que le ha dado. Suiza arruga la nariz y hace los ojos en blanco sonrojándose bastante.

—Cállate.

Austria se ríe y toma la botella. Francia está sonriendo con cierta ternura y riendo incluso un poquitín mirando a España que le mira también cuando la botella se detiene en Hungría.

Y ella levanta las cejas un poco sonrojándose levemente porque si ALGUIEN sabe TODOS sus secretos, es Austria, que le sonríe sin malicia.

—Oh, istenem... —ella se ríe.

—Cuando Ungarn era una niña pequeña —empieza Austria.

—¡Nos aburres, señorito! —protesta Prusia desde ya, para meter maraña.

—Noooo... Ese no vale —protesta ella. Austria le mira por encima de las gafas.

—Venga, sigue... —le insta Francia sonriendo

—Ella creía que era un hombre. Tanto fue así, que se vendaba los pechos cuando le salieron... Hasta que notó que era más sencillo ganar si no lo hacía. En especial contra los teutones.

Hungría se lleva las manos a los ojos.

—¡Nadie me explico nunca! —se ríe.

—WAS!? —exclama Prusia sonrojándose sin esperarse esa—. ¡Eso no es cierto!

—Claro que sí, de hecho, cuando descubriste que era chica, dejaste de pelear y de jugar conmigo y un día me diste tu ropa interior —ella le señala.

—¡De qué hablas! Porque tú eras una marimacho y yo podía hacerte daño —se excusa de forma bastante sin sentido. Hungría se ríe.

—¡Ya hubieras querido poder hacerme daño!

—¡Pues claro que podía, yo soy Awesome!

—Aun así es sumamente dulce de tu parte el haber tenido esas consideraciones con Hongrie, Cher —Francia le cierra un ojo.

—¡No tenía consideraciones con ella! —replica contrario a lo que acaba de decir.

Francia se ríe más y Hungría le abraza por los hombros girándole la cara y dándole un beso en los labios.

Prusia se sonroja por que no se esperaba esa y Francia grita y silba golpeando el suelo junto con España e Italia.

—¡Pues yo le toqué las peras una vez cuando era pequeño! —grita Prusia al separarse y... Lo siento, agarra cada uno con una mano.

Hungría le da un mamporro en la cabeza... No tan fuerte, pero suficiente para que Prusia le suelte y los demás se rían. Ella frunce el ceño y se ríe también girando la botella hasta que se para en Liechtenstein para el azoramiento de media sala. (Aunque Prusia le desabrocha el sujetador cuando se abalanza para ir a por la botella)

—Porosorzáaaag! —protesta ella.

Liechtenstein se sonroja un poco y mira a Hungría sonriendo inocente, mientras ella le da otro zape a Prusia en el pecho y se abrocha el sostén de manera bastante... Poco… Femenina y suave para estar frente a todos.

—¡Un secreto! Uuuuy! ¿Cuál de todos los sucios secretos de Liechtenstein diré hoy? —bromea sonriendo un poquito.

Ella se ríe un poquito porque confía en Hungría, sonrojándose un poquito más a Suiza se le cae la mandíbula al suelo, mirando a su hermanita.

—Cuando Liechtenstein era pequeña y aún vivía con nosotros... —sonríe mirándoles a todos y cerrándole un ojo a la chica.

Ella sonríe por que no ha contado nada de Canadá.

—Pero era muuuuy pequeña, debes acordarte de esto, aún la cargabas y la acompañabas antes de dormir porque le daba miedo la oscuridad —mira a Austria.

Austria asiente sonriendo tiernamente. Cuando, por cierto, suena el timbre y España se levanta.

—Los sirvientes lavaban la ropa a mano, y usaba yo unos sostenes cosidos a mano debajo del corsé estúpido que yo odiaba tanto

España se tarda en llegar a la puerta escuchando el secreto.

—Y un día veo a Liechtenstein, tan linda, corriendo por la casa, con uno de mis sostenes en la cabeza a modo de gorrito —se ríe un poco.

Austria se ríe también y Liechtenstein se sonroja riendo un poco. Alemania sonríe mirándole también y Suiza no puede más que ponerle un mano en la espalda a la chica, dulcemente, relajando se bastante y mirando a Austria de reojo.

* * *

_ Más personajes, más secretos..._


	3. Chapter 3

—¡Hombre! ¡Un pollo remojado! —suelta España que ha abierto la puerta.

—Man! A bloody git! —protesta otra voz en su tono exacto sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Que no es esta la bloody tierra del sol?

—¿Te has perdido, capullo? porque estás aquí es que llueve —España le abraza igual e Inglaterra trata de sacudirse y soltarse.

Francia se estira hacia la puerta tratando de mirar quien es, asumiendo que es Bélgica, insisto. Romano se estira también para ver quién es.

—I'm a gentleman, no habría sido adecuado no acudir, sobre todo porque me habéis avisado, intuyo, expresamente para molestarme —protesta el inglés mientras España hace los ojos en blanco.

—Vamos, estamos jugando a los secretos, te va a encantar —suelta haciéndole entrar e Inglaterra levanta las cejas—. Como eres el ultimo es tu turno, tienes que contarnos tu secreto más oscuro o desnudarte, lo que quieras.

Y todos van a oír el WHAT!? Que va a confirmar quien es. Francia levanta las cejas y sonríe, mirando hacia la puerta y mirando a Prusia, contento.

—Oooh! —Prusia se ríe.

—Ehhhh! Allez! Angleterre es tu turno!

—What the hell!? ¡Y una mierda! —grita entrando a la sala sonrojándose al oír la voz de Francia.

— Mesdames et Messieurs... Con ustedes el Gentleman! —se burla Francia mirándole

Inglaterra le muestra un dedo, yendo a saludar a Suiza, Austria y Alemania que le saludan amablemente, Suiza poniéndose de pie incluso.

Francia se recorre un poquito haciéndole un hueco justo al lado suyo, en lo que representa el único espacio disponible para que se siente.

Inglaterra le estrecha la mano sonriéndole a Suiza mientras España vuelve a sentarse con Romano. El helvético le devuelve el apretón, sentándose en su lugar mientras Francia le mira como el gato al ratón.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo? —pregunta Inglaterra a Suiza esperando un poco más de sensatez que de España a la vez que mira alrededor y se da cuenta que solo hay sitio junto a Francia, planteándose sus posibilidades, entre ellas ir a por una silla o salir corriendo... La de salir corriendo toma peso...

—Un juego idiota de secretos —confirma Suiza en un murmullo.

—R-Really? —pregunta tratando de alargar el momento de ir a sentarse porque no sabe dónde hay sillas.

—Vas a quedarte ahí en medio... Asumo que vas a dar prendas entonces —murmura Francia sin saber lo que le ha dicho España, pero bueno... Se parecen.

—Ah, tío, y tienes que contar el secreto más oscuro, porque si alguien sabe uno peor tiene licencia para contarlo —sigue inventándose España.

—What the hell!? ¿Queréis ver cómo me vuelvo a ir y arreglo esto bien rápido? —le protesta a los dos sonrojándose otra vez.

—Y yo me sé varios... —sentencia Francia levantándose para darle un poco de espacio, sonriendo—. ¿Qué quieres beber?

Inglaterra traga saliva y se separa de él mucho más asustado por si se le acerca estando de pie frente a todos, sentándose donde le ha dejado libre.

—Nothing...

Francia sonríe cerrándole un ojo y sentándose junto a él, abrazándole por los hombros.

—¿Qué secreto nos vas a contar?

Inglaterra se tensa más intentando separarse.

—¡Ninguno! ¡Yo no juego!

—Todos juegan, hasta Lili —Francia le sonríe acariciándole la espalda —. Espagne ¿quieres contar uno tú y que es tu cumpleaños?

—¿Mío? Veamos... —se rasca la cabeza

Francia le sonríe acariciándole a Inglaterra la espalda un poco más. Austria levanta las cejas ante el cambio de reglas y Prusia sonríe malignamente, ninguno dice nada mientras Inglaterra les mira incomodo e incrédulo. Suiza mira la escena más curioso de lo que quisiera.

—Me encanta el verano, porque Romanito se pasea por la casa en bañador y está súper sexy. Y luego va en calzoncillos y si le miro me llama pervertido sin darse cuenta que en bañador se le ve lo mismo —confiesa

—Oiii! El secreto era de él, no mío —protesta Romano.

—Es un secreto mío, di tu uno tuyo ahora —pide España a Romano.

—¿Mi... Mío? —Romano tartamudea mirándolos a todos—. ¡No!.

—Claro, en eso consiste, intercambio de secretos. Ahora cada uno dice uno propio.

—Vega Roma... ¡Es su cumpleaños! —insiste Francia

—Y si alguien no quiere decir uno... Entonces tiene que desnudarse —informa a todos de las reglas nuevas

—Ehhh... —Romano se sonroja. Inglaterra les mira a todos sin poder creer que esto vaya en serio y Prusia se ríe pensando que esto es Awesome sin pensar que también le va a tocar a él.

—Megustaelculodeespana —susurra Romano solo para hacer feliz al español, apretando los ojos... Y que España se entere que este es su regalo de cumpleaños

—Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! —grita España sonrojándose y abrazando a Romano—. Eres tan mono y te quiero tanto.

—¡¿Y a quién no?! —suelta Francia riéndose un poco.

Romano echa vapor de agua por las orejas y España aprovecha el abrazo para esconderle.

—¿Quién sigue?

—Veneciano! —exclama Francia contentó.

—Un secreto miooo... —piensa Veneciano mirando el techo y poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla. Alemania mira de reojo a Italia, serio como es

—La primera vez que hice un Ferrari ni siquiera me gustaban tanto los coches, estaba intentando impresionar a Germania usando su invento —sonríe. Alemania levanta las cejas y le mira con los ojos como platos.

—Aaaw... —hace Liechtenstein suavecito

—Y ahora soy mejor —se encoge de hombros el italiano modesto.

—¡¿Y construiste un Ferrari?! Porque querías... —Alemania mira a Austria con los ojos muy abiertos, ni siquiera sonrojado, sino impresionado.

Austria le mira con cara de circunstancias al estilo "Ja, eso mismo pensé yo cuando note que componía opera en la ducha" .

—Mein gott in himmel, ¡no deja de impresionarme! ¿Cómo puedes hacer esas cosas así como así...? Oh, voy a hacer un coche para impresionar a alguien y construyes un FERRARI! —se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Veee~ —sonríe y se sonroja un poquito.

—¿Tú que dices, Italia, consideramos eso su secreto o le obligamos a decir otro? —pregunta Francia sonriendo. España mira a Romano esperando veredicto.

—Yo no sé si eso ha sido un poco ligerillo, ¿eh? —valora el español.

Alemania mira a España con su expresión de sorpresa... Es decir le mira inexpresivo.

Inglaterra les mira al notar lo que están pidiendo porque le ha parecido que el secreto de Italia ha sido un muy buen secreto que él NO confesaría nunca. Francia se acerca al oído de Inglaterra.

—Tú no sabes TODAS las cosas que hizo Italia para impresionar a Alemania —le susurra sonriendito.

—Bueno, venga, dejémosle pasar, pero un aprobado justito —añade el español.

Alemania resopla aunque ya tenía un secreto. Hace cara de seriedad.

—Ha habido bastante, no tiene que confesarlo todo... ¿O sí? —pregunta nervioso el inglés.

—Claro que tiene, es la idea... Yo creo que Allemagne debería decirnos algo más —le señala Francia.

Alemania mira a Francia suplicante.

—Estábamos hablando de Veneciano, ahora viene el turno de Alemania —responde España.

Francia se ríe.

—La cosa es si ha habido suficiente confesión de Italia o debemos añadir más.

—Italia, cher, ¿quieres confesar algo más? ¿Algo más... Íntimo?

—Bene, alhora... —se lo piensa de nuevo. Francia sonríe mirando a Inglaterra y acariciándole la nuca.

—Veremos... No negaras que el juego es divertido —le susurra

Inglaterra sigue sonrojado sin poder creer que realmente vayan a hacerle confesar algo peor, poniéndose más nervioso aun.

—Of course not!

Francia le pone un dedo en los labios.

—Relájate, que yo estoy aquí contigo —le rasca un poco la nuca y se gira a Italia esperando el secreto.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos pensando que no hay forma en que eso le vaya a calmar y lo peor es que Francia lo sabe.

—A menudo, no tengo más que hace un sonido tal que así —finge un gemido de forma altamente convincente—. Para lograr casi cualquier cosa que quiero.

—ITALIEN! —Alemania aprieta los ojos sonrojándose inmediatamente. Italia sonríe en plan "¿veis?"

—Eeeeah! ¡Eso es un buen secreto! —Francia aplaude un poco riéndose —, hasta con demostración.

Italia hace una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza mientras, debo decir que España y Prusia se han sonrojado también por lo que Alemania... Y Austria e Inglaterra pensando en que eso es demasiado privado para ser de buen gusto. Suiza se une al grupo de Austria e Inglaterra.

—Mein gott in himmel —sigue protestando Alemania, frunciendo el ceño y cruzando se de brazos —. Italien hace ese sonido "ve, ve, ve" cuando duerme y me despierta a veces, ese es mi secreto. Tómenlo o déjenlo, el que sigue.

—Buuuuh! Bruder! —protesta Prusia—. ¡Queremos algo mejor!

—Ya basta de cosas personales —frunce el ceño. Inglaterra y Austria lo agradecen en su fuero interno.

—Venga Allemagne, todos sabemos eso, lo que hace que sea trampa, tienes que contar algo más... Secreto.

Alemania fulmina a Francia

—Es cierto —insiste España—. Solo es un juego inofensivo y es mejor así, cuando es alguien más quien cuenta el secreto da más mal rollo

Alemania aprieta los labios y suspira.

—¿A-Alguien más? —pregunta Inglaterra cada vez más aterrorizado.

—Oui... Esto es más fácil que lo de hace rato, allez!

Alemania se mueve incómodo pensando en que carambas decirles que les calle.

—¡Tiene que ser bueno o le contare a todos de tu caja del cuero! —amenaza Prusia.

—Preussen! —chilla histérico y el albino se ríe mediomaligno y España se ríe también. Inglaterra levanta las cejas al notar que realmente los demás pueden decir cosas también... (La peor pesadilla de Inglaterra)

—Vale, vale... A veces Italien me despierta con el ve, ve, ve... Y le miro mientras duerme —aprieta los ojos sonrojándose

—Oh la laaaa! Todo un voyeur... —Francia sonríe un poco mirando a España y cerrándole un ojo.

España asiente dejándole pasar a Alemania mientras Italia le mira por que no sabía eso, el alemán se sonroja más sin mirar a nadie y Francia sonríe.

—Autriche... ¿Qué secreto nos cuentas?

Austria mira a Francia lánguidamente. El francés le sonríe, parpadeando lentamente. Suiza se pone nervioso con las miradas de ambos.

—¿Alguno de vosotros sabe el poder de un gesto como ponerle el pelo tras la oreja a alguien? —pregunta Austria mirando a Suiza de reojo.

Suiza le mira sin poder creer que este contado eso, sabiendo PERFECTAMENTE bien que quiere decir ese gesto, tiene incluso un escalofrío. Francia mira a España de reojo para que traduzca.

—Esa es mi demostración —sonríe para todos, señalando a Suiza, mientras España se encoge de hombros. Francia mira a Suiza y levanta las cejas.

—No entiendo —sentencia Alemania mirando a Austria con el ceño fruncido.

—Oh! —Francia sonríe de lado al observar a Suiza

—Dijo que tenía que ser un secreto, no que tuviera que entenderse.

—Lo que sea que es, Suisse parece entenderlo bien —sentencia Francia sonriéndole

Inglaterra les mira pensando que esa es una buena idea, algo velado... Suiza aprieta los ojos odiando a Francia y a Austria.

—A mí me parece que es un truño y están fingiendo para no decir nada —protesta Prusia.

—Espagne dirá si le permite... —sonríe Francia acariciándole la espalda a Inglaterra.

—Mmm... Suiza parece bastante convincente, pero yo digo que tendríamos que enterarnos todos.

—Spanien, no sé de qué quieras enterarte más —responde Austria mirándole.

—El cumpleañero manda —Francia mira a Austria

—No hay nada que pueda explicaros al respecto, solo es una acción reacción, como Italien.

—Estas diciendo que tú te vuelves a Schweiz, le pones el pelo tras la oreja ¿y qué pasa? —pregunta Prusia volviéndose a Suiza y haciéndolo.

Suiza le da un manotazo en el brazo con MUCHA fuerza

—Es mucho más complejo que eso. Y básicamente que a mí no me golpea —responde Austria sonriendo de lado.

—Una reacción mucho más compleja que incluye sonrojo y un escalofrío —valora Francia. Prusia pone los ojos en blanco y España se encoge de hombros.

—Bien, venga, es suficiente

—Eres un tibio —vuelve a protestar Francia en un susurro, divertido mirando a España.

—Y tu un plasta, ¿qué quieres? ¿Que le obligue a hacerlo todo? Austria, hazlo o no nos fiamos.

—Non, Non.. —Francia se ríe más.

—O mejor, como solo lo has hecho a medias, quítate los pantalones

Suiza levanta las cejas con esto mirando a España agresivamente.

—Eh! Basta ya! —protesta mientras Francia se descojona y Austria se pone de pie más ancho que largo.

Suiza le mira entre horrorizado y... con los ojos como platos, Prusia se pone nervioso automáticamente. Austria se quita el pañuelo de cuello y se lo tira a España.

—Esto es todo lo que voy a darte.

Suiza traga saliva sin entender lo que pasa y luego mira el pañuelo frunciendo el ceño

—Siempre tan duro negociando —se ríe España tomándolo.

—¡Le has dado tu pañuelo! —protesta Suiza a quien le ha costado sangre conseguir todos y cada uno de los que tiene

—Tenía que pagar prenda y no le iba a dar mis pantalones

El helvético refunfuña algo aun mirando el pañuelo mientras España hace el imbécil con él, jugando a ponérselo a Romano en la cabeza para el absoluto enfado de Suiza.

—Venga, ¿quién sigue?

—Lili, querida —la insta Hungría.

—Yo... Quisiera... —vacila Liechtenstein y mira a Suiza de reojo que la mira atentamente aterrorizado—. Un beso —confiesa cándidamente, porque de hecho eso es lo que quiere de momento.

—¡¿Un beso?! —pregunta suiza sin entender.

Ella se sonroja y se mira las manos, Austria niega con la cabeza para Suiza.

—Was?

—Aaaw! Lili, cariño, eres tan mona —suelta España.

—Todo llegara a su tiempo —Francia sonríe poniendo tenso a Suiza y ella le sonríe a Francia.

—¡Tú deja de decirle mona! —Suiza señala a España y luego se gira a Francia—. Y tú deja de... Hablarle.

—Ven, que lo arreglamos —pide Prusia el bestia haciéndole un gesto a Lili para que se acerque solo que para poner histérico a Suiza.

Y lo que ocurre a continuación pasa como en cámara lenta... Suiza se abalanza sobre Prusia, ahorcado le un poco.

—Aaaaah! —protesta Prusia del susto.

—Ehhh! Ehh! —Francia mira a Austria en plan "detén a tu fiera, que yo detengo a la mía"

—Schweiz, nadie le está haciendo nada a Liechtenstein, deja de ser ridículo —exige Austria casi automáticamente sin ni mirar a Francia, con voz firme

Suiza ahorca a Prusia un poco más y le da un puñetacito en el abdomen antes de quitarse de encima de el con los brazos cruzados. Prusia frunce el ceño y le fulmina sobándose el cuello

—Suiza, tú sigues —interviene España para cambiar de tema.

—Le pones un dedo encima y te mato —escupe y fulmina a España cruzándose dé brazos—. Yo no voy a jugar —murmura.

—Solo era una broma, tío —protesta Prusia.

—Venga, todos estamos jugando —responde España.

—Venga Suisse, un secreto —le anima Francia también, Suiza mira a Austria de reojo... Y se sonroja porque ha estado planeando un buen rato lo que va a decir, como Inglaterra…

Suspira apretando los brazos en su pecho y todos le miran expectantes.

—Es posible que yo no odie a Österreich todo el tiempo —declara solemnemente después de una pausa.

España se muere de la risa, junto con Francia. Inglaterra levanta las cejas porque ese le parece un buen secreto, Austria sonríe un poco.

Suiza abre los ojos al ver que se ríen, sonrojándose.

—Vale y ahora el secreto —pide España, Francia se ríe un poquito más.

—Ese es el secreto, imbécil —murmura avergonzado sin entender la gracia.

—Ese no es un secreto en absoluto —explica España, Suiza frunce el ceño.

—¡Claro que lo es!

—Que levante la mano quien NO sepa que de hecho no solo no le odia, sino que le gusta

—Cher, estas perdidamente enamorado de Autriche, todos lo sabemos... —agrega Francia.

Nadie levanta la mano, quizás Inglaterra un poquito por solidaridad. Suiza se sonroja más mirándolos a todos.

—Si aceptas eso te dejamos tranquilo —propone España e Inglaterra aprieta lo ojos con empatía. Suiza abre la boca incédulo.

—W-Was? —susurra el suizo.

—Solo di "es verdad, estoy perdidamente enamorado de Austria" —pide España.

Suiza mira a Austria de reojo y se sonroja mucho apretando los ojos, que está ahí simplemente existiendo tratando de ni respirar.

—Esto que hacéis es injusto —protesta Inglaterra que sigue sintiendo empatía. Suiza traga saliva agradeciendo la presencia del inglés.

—No es injusto, ¡estamos jugando todos! —sentencia Francia.

—Lo que es injusto es que uno no diga nada cuando todos lo hemos hecho —responde España.

—¡Ni siquiera es un Secreto! —agrega Francia.

—¡Pues si no es un secreto no vale! —responde Inglaterra tratando de defender a Suiza por la cuenta que le trae. El helvético abre un poco los ojos y mira a Austria de reojo.

—¡Entonces que deje de hacer trampa y nos diga uno!

Austria sigue intentando no intervenir. Inglaterra aprieta los ojos en plan "hice lo que pude" y Francia sonríe triunfal, mirándole

—Österreich... —murmura Suiza él le mira—. Es bueno con Liechtenstein y me ayuda con ella. Se lo agradezco.

Austria y Liechtenstein le miran pensando en que eso suena como si ella fuera un bebé.

—Mon Dieu, Suisse... Has el favor de dejar de hablar como si Liechtenstein tuviera dos años. Cuenta un secreto TUYO, que tienes millones —protesta Francia

España mira a Francia pensando que eso es casi peor que lo de antes también, sonriendo de lado.

—Basta de acosar a la gente, Frog —Inglaterra le da un codazo. Suiza mira a Francia con el ceño fruncido, rojo como tomate.

—¡Yo no tengo millones de secretos! —chilla tenso.

—Todos tenemos millones de secretos y si tu no cuentas uno tuyo yo lo haré —sentencia el francés mirándole a la cara y abrazando al británico con un poco más de fuerza.

—Miles de millones —sususrra Austria para sí mismo.

—NO! —protesta Inglaterra para Francia—. ¡Déjale en paz!

Suiza palidece un poco.

—¡Es verdad! ¡Podemos comentar los demás! —recuerda Prusia.

—Nein, Nein —Suiza cierra los ojos detestando esto y pensando en qué decir —. Verdammt, nunca debí salir de casa... —suspira, tenso, evaluando en unos segundos las miles, MILES de cosas que el guarda celosamente como secretos... Las cosas que tiene, las cosas que ha hecho, las cosas que ha soñado.

—Yo lo contaré —salta Liechtenstein de pronto para sorpresa de todo, creo yo

—W-Was? —oh sí, de TODOS.

—Yo contaré el mayor secreto de mi Bruder —asegura mirándoles a todos y Austria levanta las cejas especialmente tenso, mientras España y Prusia intercambian miradas y miran a Francia quien levanta las cejas atento a lo que está diciendo Liechtenstein, sonriendo un poquito de lado.

Suiza mira a Austria de reojo y luego a la chica, absolutamente tenso... Liechtenstein, de todas las personas, Liechtenstein... que mira a su hermano como pidiéndole permiso antes de empezar a hablar. Él la mira con terror.

* * *

_Chan chan chaaaaan! ¡pequeño cliffhanger! ¿Adivinas cual será el secreto? ¡Cuéntanoslo en un review!_


	4. Chapter 4

—Él es la persona más fuerte que conozco —empieza Liechtenstein al notar que no hay realmente oposición por parte de Suiza—. Y de él he aprendido que ser fuerte no significa no tener nada que te dañe, si no tenerlo y a pesar de ello, enfrentarte a ello y jugártelo por algo más importante.

Suiza levanta la cara y la mira directamente a los ojos.

—Os puede parecer a todos que esto es muy sencillo o muy divertido. Hacerle hablar de mi o de Herr Österreich, pero el mayor secreto es que todo eso le incomoda en sobre manera y aun con eso está aquí sentado a mi lado sin hacer más que defenderse civilizadamente aguantando por hacernos felices. El mayor secreto de mi bruder es que pone nuestra felicidad por delante de la suya y —se vuelve a España y a Prusia—. Si eso a alguien no le parece suficiente o prefiere acaso hacer algún comentario sobre una tontería sexual al respecto de él, va a tener que acompañarme después al patio donde le mostraré secretamente que tan bien sabe enseñar a usar las armas de fuego.

Suiza levanta las cejas hasta el techo con todo esto, abriendo un poco los labios y sintiéndose repentinamente orgulloso y agradecido con la chica... Y un poquito avergonzado con el secreto, que es además completamente cierto.

—Ehm... —Prusia vacila acojonadillo y España sonríe abiertamente. Francia sonríe también un montón.

—Probablemente ese ha sido el mejor secreto de toda la noche —comenta con absoluta sinceridad el español. Liechtenstein se sonroja un poco bajando la cara y Austria la toma de la mano un momento apretándosela en agradecimiento.

—Sin duda alguna este es el mejor secreto que hemos oído en mucho tiempo —Francia le sonríe a Inglaterra y le ordena un poco el pelo, pensando en Canadá.

—Bueno —matiza España apretándo a Romano muy fuerte—. Excepto lo de que a Romanito le gusta mi culo, ese ha sido mejor para mí —se ríe rompiendo el ambiente mientras Inglaterra piensa que Suiza es bastante afortunado

Suiza respira por una vez y sonríe un poco, orgulloso, hacia Liechtenstein en cuanto España habla y los demás le miran. Liechtenstein le sonríe.

—Danke —le susurra con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

—Bitte —susurra ella avergonzadilla ahora en el tono de siempre

Francia se ríe con lo que dice el español y besa a Inglaterra en el temple, abrazándole cada vez más. El británico no se entera demasiado todavía*

—Bien, bien... Prusse, veamos si nos impresionas más que la dulce Liechtenstein.

—¿Yo? Nein, nein tío, ella va primero —le pasa el muerto a la húngara que hace los ojos en blanco.

—Y qué más da, si tú vas luego —suelta España

—Quiere tiempo para intentar inventarse algo —se ríe

—Nein, pero mira, ella va primero, mira.

—Hijo mío, que cuadradito eres cuando quieres —se ríe el español—. Hungría, por favor...

—Ehhh... Un secreto —se humedece los labios y suspira, luego mira a Austria de reojo. Él, que la está mirando, levanta las cejas

—Yo tengo secretos de TODOS —sonríe.

—Estupendo, pero consiste en que cuentes uno tuyo —replica Austria

—Es que no tengo secretos —le sonríe al moreno cínicamente mientras piensa que contar.

—Fíjate que curioso —responde Austria sarcásticamente, pero sonriendo.

—Pues claro que es curioso, eso es porque yo soy la más lista de todos —sonríe.

—Ah, yo puedo contar algunos Awesomes —interviene Prusia malignamente.

—No es tu turno aún —le da un golpecito en el pecho.

—Algunos awesomes sobre ti —replica.

—Pero yo estoy contando mis secretos, no tú —le sonríe.

—¡Pues cuéntalos, venga!

—Vale vale... —suspira y mira a Prusia de reojo y le sonríe un poquito, quien se ríe malignillo y le presta toda su atención

—Cuando nos casamos —mira a Austria y extiende un brazo detrás de Prusia para abrazarle un poco.

Austria levanta las cejas y sonríe de lado, Prusia se tensa

—Ausztria asumía que iba a extraerme de mi vida campestre, llena de fango y espadas y peleas con todo el mundo... E iba a lograr encerrarme en una casa y en dos días—chasquea los dedos sonriendo —, yo iba a convertirme en una señorita elegante y aburrida.

—De ilusiones vive el hombre —suspira sonriendo nostálgicamente el austríaco

—Oh! No no, iba a contar de la vez que intoxique a Herr Mayer por intentar hacer el estofado, pero no no... Tengo una mejor —se ríe y mira a Prusia de reojo—, esta va a encantarte, observa su cara...

—Oh, cielos... pobre hombre —Austria niega con la cabeza y se ríe. Prusia inclina la suya mirando a la húngara con atención

—Esta es mejor porque creo que no te diste cuenta... Creo —le sonríe a Austria de lado —. Una vez se me cayó encima del Bossedorfen negro una jarra entera de agua de limón... Encima. De. Las. Teclas.

Austria la mira por encima de las gafas incrédulo medio fulminante y a Prusia le cuesta no descojonarse, mientras Italia y España levantan las cejas hasta el techo.

—Lo limpié PIEZA POR PIEZA. ¡Y nunca se dio cuenta! —les mira a todos como esperando un aplauso o algo así —. Tuve qué convencerle todos los días de hacer... Otras cosas, con tal de que ni siquiera le abriera la tapa.

Francia se ríe con eso abrazando al inglés y acariciándole la espalda

—No, desde luego, merito tiene —valora España contento. Alemania se mueve un poco incómodo en su lugar.

—No es cierto —Austria parpadea aún más shoqueado por el asunto de que desmontara las piezas que la limonada en sí.

—¿Qué es lo que no es cierto? —ella le mira a los ojos

—Mein gott... dime que no lo desmontaste... —se quita las gafas pellizcándose el puente de la nariz- Alemania se mueve un poquito más en su lugar.

—N-Nooo... Yo no lo desmonté —responde ella sonriendo empezando a reírse un poco.

La mira un poco más calmado, aun pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. Hungría le busca la mirada.

—Aun cuando YO lo hubiera hecho, no te dijiste cuenta, pasaron cien años, tu Bossedorfen está perfectamente bien —sonríe

Él se suelta la nariz y vuelve a ponerse las gafas negando con la cabeza y pensando que igual va a tener que revisar ese asunto

—Mmmm ¿Qué piensas? —le pregunta España a Francia ya que por lo visto se han autonombrado jueces y jurados del evento.

—Pienso que Hongrie puede contar un MUCHO mejor secreto que uno que ni siquiera está completo —sentencia Francia mirando a Hungría.

—Completamente de acuerdo.

—¿Nunca vais a considerar un secreto bueno si acaso no tiene algo de sexo? —protesta Inglaterra.

—El que dijo Liechtenstein no tenía nada sexual y lo dimos por bueno—replica España.

—¿Quieren uno sexual? —Hungría se ríe.

—Seh! —España se ríe mirando a Prusia de reojo.

—Exactamente... Uno sucio y obviamente de Prusse, quiero saber que tan bien lo entrenamos.

El albino asiente también hasta que Francia dice eso.

—Nein! Neineineineinein!

—Oh Oui, tú eras el que pedía trapos sucios de Espagne hace rato —se ríe.

—Nein, pero... Nein —Prusia se ríe nervioso sonrojándose un poco.

—Es verdad, Prussia, dilo. This bloody game is a shit, solo vosotros dos queréis jugar —sigue Inglaterra que ve su turno acercarse peligrosamente.

—¡Eeeeh! No seas un cagao como este tú ahora, ¿eh, tío? —pide España a Prusia, quien le mira nada seguro de esto.

—Vale, vale... Vamos a decirlo así... Los cinco metros no son cinco metros... —ella sonríe mirando a Prusia de reojo

A Prusia se le abre la boca (y se sonroja más) hasta casi tocarle la barbilla al suelo. Francia levanta las cejas y hace un sonido como "sssssssss" (Que es el equivalente a un silbido).

—Eso es una completa mentira —protesta Prusia poniéndose de pie y empezando a desabrocharse el cinturón—. Vais a ver.

—Ehhhh, eh... Hablo literalmente —Hungría le pone una mano en la bragueta.

—Ese ni siquiera es un secreto tuyo y... —Prusia se detiene al notar que Hungria tiene su mano... Ahí. Austria carraspea notando lo mismo e Inglaterra que tiene una facilidad especial para empatizar con la gente en problemas, se revuelve. España silva.

—Siéntate —le pide ella sonriéndole.

Lo siento, Prusia tiene el cerebro sobrecargado. Hungría se ríe y quita la mano.

—Yo les iba a decir de lo mucho que me gusta y lo bien que lo hace, pero esto entra más dentro del secreto... Cuando le gusta, le gusta y nada más —se ríe

Cuando quita la mano Prusia se sienta, de color rojo, mirándose las manos

—Se desconecta, mírenlo —sonríe pensando que quizás se está pasando.

Prusia aprieta los ojos sonrojándose más porque esto no es divertido, él es awesome y se están riendo de él porque Hungría está contando de él en vez de cosas de sí misma.

—Si te estás dando cuenta de que no estas contando ningún secreto tuyo, ¿verdad? —protesta Francia.

—Pues tú eres una tonta y ¿sabes? Sé que tienes más cámaras en mi cuarto que en ningún otro y que casi no puedes concentrarte para hablar conmigo si me quito la camiseta —se devuelve el albino. Hungría aprieta los ojos y se sonroja.

—Ash... Vale, pero tú vas a contar un bien secreto después de esto —le da un empujón con el hombro.

—Nein, porque tú lo has contado ya —replica devolviéndose del empujón.

—¡No! yo voy a contar algo... Y tú también —protesta empujándole un poco más—. Tengo vídeos nuestros teniendo sexo...

—¡Y yo tengo tus bragas! —replica él.

—Y gott sei danke nadie vamos a ver ninguna de las dos cosas —sentencia Austria en aras de cortar la discusión.

—Yo me pongo tus camisetas para dormir cuando no estas —responde ella intentando ganarle.

—Oh! Eso es dulce Hongrie, ¡y me parece un buen secreto! —interrumpe Francia levantado las cejas.

—Y yo... Eh? —Prusia se detiene al oír a Francia aun sin registrar lo que ha dicho la húngara. Hungría se sonroja mirando a Francia con los ojos muy abiertos.

Prusia la mira y se ríe de ella, lo que aumenta el sonrojo de Hungría, que le da un golpe no tan quedito en el brazo. Lo que hace que Prusia se ría más ante la infantil cancioncita de "me echas de menos, me echas de meeenos".

—Porosorzág! —protesta ella dándole otro golpe más.

—Yo creo que lo damos por bueno —responde España.

—De acuerdo al color de Hongrie, Oui... —aprueba Francia asintiendo —. Ahora es tu turno, Cher, cuéntanos un secreto así de vergonzante.

—Nein, ya ha contado ella —responde Prusia apartando la cara.

—No ha contado nada que no supiéramos...

—Pero si tú ya lo sabes todo, Frankreich! —protesta de una manera un poco acusatoria a si mismo sin poder evitarlo.

—Estoy seguro de que hay cosas que no se, sólo es cuestión de rebuscar —le sonríe.

—Nein, Spanien y tú siempre lo sabéis todo, a menudo antes de que yo me dé cuenta siquiera —sigue Prusia e Inglaterra se siente muy empático con Prusia por eso

Francia sonríe y mira a España.

—Oh, venga tío, no te nos pongas denso, esto es para divertirse —le anima España sonriendo.

—Espagne et moi no siempre estuvimos tan cerca de ti... ¿Qué hay de esos tiempos de distanciamiento?

El albino toma un trago de cerveza.

—¿Y qué con esos tiempos? Quieres que te cuente que cuando le toque los pechos a Ungarn por primera vez luego me fui corriendo a rezar a Dios para que me perdonara? ¡Es que yo también creía que era un hombre!

Francia se ríe un poco con eso. España sonríe.

—Si ella misma creía que era hombre, no me extraña que lo creyeras... Honestamente Hongrie, esa es una buena historia tuya —asiente Francia mirando a la chica. Ella se ríe aún sonrojada con lo anterior

—Bueno, yo creí que tu eras mujer hasta que te salió Barba —suelta Prusia para Francia e Inglaterra se ríe porque... Bueno, él se enteró antes, pero no mucho antes.

Francia niega con la cabeza riéndose.

—¿Y con italien, os acordáis? —pregunta para Alemania y Austria. El alemán se sonroja a los mil colores y Hungría señala a Austria.

—Oh, tío, aun debo tener vestiditos de Romano en algún lado —se ríe España

—¡Él se enteró cuando cambio de voz!

—Es cierto —asegura Austria—. Siempre me pareció tan frágil al lado de Deustchland... Y a tu lado.

—Pero la fragilidad no es símbolo de femineidad, mon amour... —Francia mira a Austria, quién se encoge de hombros.

—Soy consciente de ello y aun así era una persona ocupada por aquel entonces.

—¡Que ocupada ibas a ser, seguro nunca hacías nada como bañarle o cambiarle! —interviene suiza.

—Estaba peleando con ellos tres —señala a Prusia, España y Francia. Suiza hace los ojos en blanco.

—Para construir un ridículo imperio que se caía como castillos de naipes —murmura

—En fin, hablábamos de Preußen, no de mi —cede la palabra Austria

—Exacto, como cuenta Autriche —pausa dramática—, hablábamos de ti. ¿Vas a contarnos algo más?

—Yo creo que amerita algo más ¿verdad? Si no siempre podemos hablar tú y yo de todas esas cosas que sabemos —pincha España.

—Y vaya que sabemos algunas, te acuerdas de... —empieza lentamente sonriendo hacia Prusia mirándole de reojo.

—Nein! Nein! Nein! ¡Vale! ¡Vale! —pide Prusia

Francia sonríe. España sonríe también. Prusia suspira, les mira a todos y cierra los ojos solemnemente.

—Me la he meneado alguna vez pensando en cada una de las personas que estáis aquí. Excepto una —suelta bestialmente. Francia parpadea y les mira a todos... Y luego sonríe.

—Si me dices que es Autriche no voy a creerte

—No voy a decirte quien —sonríe Prusia porque de hecho es mentira, pero acaba de poner de los nervios a toda la sala.

Francia se ríe un poco mirándoles a todos riendo un poco. España también se ríe mientras Austria e Inglaterra se plantean quién demonios debe ser ese uno que no...

Alemania está mirando a Prusia con la boca abierta pensando que TIENE QUE SER ÉL. Romano hace los ojos en blanco y Suiza hace cara de horror mirando a Liechtenstein. (Y señoras y señores, así es como organizas una debacle)

—En serio, Cher, en serio... Suisse o tu hermano? —serie un poco Francia mirando a España.

—No te lo voy a decir —responde Prusia sonriendo más al notar que está consiguiendo lo que quería, viendo las caras de todos

—¿Te parece este un buen secreto o un muy entretenido invento? —pregunta Francia a España bajando el tono de voz.

—Me parece que nunca vamos a saber la verdad y por eso se lo concedo, a partir de ahora de prohíben las medias verdades y por supuesto las mentiras.

—Eso me parece perfecto porque es el turno que estaba esperando —le acaricia la espalda al inglés y le sonríe. Inglaterra se tensa como un palo intentando separarse de él.

—Eh, eh... Venga, que yo voy a contar algo que te va a gustar —sonríe y le besa la cabeza.

Él se sonroja intentando apartarle con las manos para que no se le acerque, pero le toma de una de las dos manos y entrelaza sus dedos.

—Anda pues, basta de conmoción, piensen en los actos de onanismo de Prusse en soledad, por ahora le toca a Angleterre.

Tiembla mirando la mano intentando soltarse... Lo siento, es que les están mirando todos. Francia suspira y le suelta la mano.

—Yo no voy a contar nada, suéltame wine bastard! —protesta.

—Ya está, ya está... Te he soltado ya —responde Francia sonriendo como si le hiciera gracia todo esto.

—Jum.

—Bueno, es tu turno, todos han contado —le mira a los ojos

—Tú no lo has hecho —replica.

—Yo voy después de ti —le pone suavemente una mano en la espalda.

—No, yo no voy a contar nada —cabezota.

—Todo el mundo ha dicho un secreto, vas a ser tú el único ridículo.

—¡Tú no has dicho ninguno!

—Yo voy a decir TRES, así que empieza a hablar.

—¿Tres? —pregunta Prusia.

—Bueno, tengo tres... —se encoge de hombro —. Venga, Angleterre.

—Tu primero —niega con la cabeza

Francia hace los ojos en blanco, el inglés se cruza de brazos.

—Todos mis ingredientes secretos son cosas que le gustan a Angleterre... Y habitualmente fueron puestos ahí, precisamente para gustarle —sonríe mirando a todos los comensales y recargándose en el sillón

El inglés abre los ojos como platos y se sonroja un poco sin descruzar los brazos. Italia y España sonríen con ello

—Ya está, ahí está mi secreto —se incomoda un poco sonriendo y mirando al inglés de reojo.

—Eso es mentira y ¡has dicho que dirías tres!

—Qué mentira va a ser —niega con la cabeza —. Sabes tan bien como yo que es cierto, pregúntale a Espagne si no

—Pues ha sido siempre un fracaso porque a mí nunca me ha gustado tu cocina —sonríe un poquito picándole

—Esa sí que es una mentira —sonríe mirándole —. Ahora te va a ti.

—Has dicho tres, di los tres —niega con la cabeza sonriendo de lado

—Lo están oyendo todos, ¿verdad? —les mira a los demás y sonríe abrazándole —. ¡Él lo ha pedido!

—Ehm... —vacila e intenta soltarse de nuevo. España, Prusia e Italia le asienten a Francia con una sonrisa

—Bien... El segundo es... Bueno... —se encoge de hombros y suspira —. Nos remontamos al fin de la Segunda Guerra Mundial... Después del día de la victoria —mira a los germánicos con cierta cara de disculpa y se encoge de hombros. Austria hace los ojos en blanco y Prusia le fulmina.

—Eh, eh... No tiene nada que ver con ustedes, esperen —indica mientras Alemania se revuelve en su lugar cruzando es de brazos.

Inglaterra se revuelve porque se da cuenta de que además, están Italia y España... Y Suiza el neutral socorredor de tropas austriacas... Echa MUCHO de menos a Estados Unidos ahora mismo.

—Después de ganar, débiles como estábamos, fuimos a diversas celebraciones... Amerique insistió en llevarnos a Nueva York, luego volvimos a Europa a ver las zonas recuperadas y... Bueno, esa historia, no se enardezcan que ya se la saben —abraza un poquito más a Inglaterra mirándoles a todos, quien traga saliva e intenta separarse del abrazo con no tanto ahínco

La cosa es que después de todo esto, cada quien se fue a su casa... Al menos eso me dijeron a mí, y yo, bueno... Quería celebrar con ALEGUIEN en concreto, así que logre convencer a mi jefe y me llevaron a Londres en un avión de la cruz roja...

—¡No vas a contar eso! —chilla Inglaterra. Francia sonríe y le abraza de los hombros.

—Alguien se acuerda de algo... Bien, Non, tienes razón no planeaba contar la parte de la celebración, pero merci por echar a perder el final de mi historia —se ríe.

—Shut up! —se sonroja más poniéndole las manos sobre la boca. Francia sigue riéndose tomándole las dos manos y quitándoselas.

—Pero es que la parte que quiero contar no es esa, es una que TU no te sabes.

Inglaterra se sonroja más y se incomoda mirándose las manos. Francia mira a los demás.

—Bien, esta es una historia de France haciendo un poco el ridículo —admite —. Llegue a Londres, logré conseguir una botella de vino blanco... Y me dirigí a casa de cierta personita —le mira de reojo — y...

Inglaterra mira el suelo al otro lado temblando un poco pero dejándole hablar dispuesto a golpearle como se propase.

—Angleterre no estaba.

Levanta una ceja por que recuerda que sí estaba, le mira. ¿Quizás fue antes de que volviera de Buckingham?

—Así que dije... Muy fácil... Le espero —sonríe—, así que subí al cuarto —omite la parte de como entro a la casa... —, me desnude y puse a enfriar la botella... Y me recosté en la cama dispuesto a esperarle...

—Bloody hell —protesta apretando los ojos con una imagen clara... Y si imaginando como entro y odiándole por eso.

Austria niega con la cabeza por el allanamiento de morada, España abraza a Romano de los hombros sonriendo sin intervenir porque esta historia ya la conoce y Prusia le sigue con interés, porque no se acuerda porque casi nunca le presta atención cuando habla de cosas de la celebración de la guerra

—Eso mismo pensé yo cuando pasaron las HORAS... ¡Y no llego! Eventualmente incluso me dio un poco de frío y termine por vestirme de nuevo y luego termine por acostarme en la cama a dormir... Y Angleterre no llegó.

Todos le miran y piensan que se metió en una casa equivocada

—A la mañana siguiente, me desperté en una cama vacía, incómodo y... No había rastro de Angleterre —le acaricia la espalda y le mira—. ¿Acaso no te acuerdas, me entere después, que fuiste antes de ir a casa a revisar tu flota de barcos? —pregunta sonriendo.

—No viniste a mi casa —chilla para mantener la identidad de la personita en un precario secreto evidente. Francia niega con la cabeza.

—Llegó al... TERCER día.

—¿Estuviste solo en su casa tres días? —pregunta Prusia. Francia se remueve en su asiento.

—Es que me iba a ir, pero casa vez pensaba... Seguramente hoy llega —se encoge de hombros—. Eventualmente... Llegó y ya estaba yo esperándole en la sala leyendo, pensando que NUNCA llegaría —le mira.

—¡Pero eso es súper awesome! ¡Seguro pudiste espiarle todo! ¿Cómo entraste? —la mente criminal de Prusia.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos y los dientes. Francia aprieta los ojos.

—¡Eso da lo mismo! La cosa es que le esperé, tres malditos días y cuando llego le dije que ACABABA de entrar. ¡Nunca, a nadie más, nunca, habría esperado tres días!

—Todos... —susurra Inglaterra que esto no le ha gustado tanto con ese asunto de Prusia. Francia le acaricia la espalda al inglés.

—Ese es mi segundo secreto —sonríe.

—Todos, todos mis bloody libros. EVERY BLOODY ONE tienen cosas suyas escritas por culpa de cosas como estas! —confiesa/ protesta Inglaterra. Francia se ríe un poco.

—¿Pues qué esperabas...? Los he leído todos, incluso más que los míos. Y siempre es divertido descubrir notas de alguien en tus libros, no lo negaran —sonríe. Austria mira a Suiza y España y Prusia se ríen con eso.

—¡Pues a mí no me divierte! —sigue protestando el inglés. Suiza le sostiene la mirada a Austria negando con la cabeza.

—Bien. ¿Quieren el tercer secreto? O quieren oír uno de este —le señala.

—¡Ya acabo de contar uno, git! —siguen protestando. Francia hace los ojos en blanco y se ríe.

—¿Eso era un secreto? —pregunta España retórico Francia suelta una carcajada y mira a Prusia con una mirada especialmente intensa, él le mira sin entender.

—¿Vas a contar tu secreto? —le pregunta a Inglaterra sonriendo.

—¡Ese era mi secreto! —replica.

—¿¡Es en serio?!

—Yes.

Francia hace los ojos en blanco y sonríe negando con la cabeza.

—Entonces voy a tener que contar mi último secreto...

—¡No te hagas más el interesante! —protesta. El francés sonríe.

—Esto es algo más personal —abraza más fuerte al inglés, así que vuelve a intentar soltarse con fuerza, empujándole—. Lo crean o no...

—¡Déjame! ¡No me abraces más! —protesta Inglaterra. Francia le mira y suspira.

—Lo crean o no, por más que disfruto hacerle el amour a... —carraspea —la persona que quiero...

Inglaterra se paraliza. Francia vuelve a mirar a Prusia un poco acojonado con él. El albino se rasca la cabeza aun sin entender, sonriendo de lado y escuchando, pensando que este será aún más bueno

—Realmente, la mejor parte... Es después de eso, un momento de... Serán unos cuantos minutos, cuando me mira a los ojos y sorprendentemente me dice que también me quiere, me besa en los labios sin que tenga que robarme un beso —sonríe mirándose las manos—, esa es sin duda la mejor parte.

Inglaterra se sonroja hasta alcanzar un color rojo brillante y centelleante por sí mismo.

—¡Esonosucede! —chilla con voz SUPER aguda. Francia le mira de reojo.

—Luego pasa esto y se pierde el encanto.

—Nopasa... No... Noestashablandodemi —le grita.

Suiza esta sonrojado como un foco también, entendiendo a Inglaterra, Francia le mira a la cara y suspira antes de mirarles a todos y reírse.

—En fin... Ya están mis secretos.

—Noestahablandodemi —insiste Inglaterra para todos, un poco patéticamente. El francés mira a España y sonríe

—¿Ahora qué sigue? —pregunta abrazando un poco al inglés por la espalda.

* * *

_Aay... Inglateeeerraaa..._


	5. Chapter 5

—A mí me parece que falta Inglaterra —sentencia España y el inglés aparta a Francia de un empujón, quien suspira mirando al inglés un poco desconsolado.

—Ya no voy a decir nada más, bastard —suelta para España de muy mal humor.

—Entonces lo contaré yo —sentencia España. Francia mira al español y luego al británico de reojo un poco agobiado con la actitud del inglés.

—¿En serio crees que no ha habido suficiente? —pregunta Inglaterra que ya no sabe en que punto de la indignación estar.

—Angleteeeerre —susurra Francia mirándole mientras le hace un suave cariño en el brazo, pero él se aparta despreciativo.

Francia suspira otra vez, cerrando los ojos, tratando de calmarse.

—En serio lo creo al ver que mi hermano solo acaba de abrir su corazón y tu respuesta es así de asquerosa, gilipollas —riñe España a Inglaterra.

—What the hell es lo que te crees tú?! —chilla Inglaterra dirigiendo su furia hacia el español ahora.

—Déjalo, Espagne —susurra Francia mirándole de reojo y sonriendo—. Vamos a jugar a algo más, ¿bien?

—No, no voy a dejarlo porque estoy hasta los cojones de sus protestas, si no quería decir nada, se hubiera largado y no hubiera escuchado al resto. Es un acuerdo tácito.

—Ya ha dicho lo de los libros... —le discute un poco Francia pero sin mucho ahínco, recargándose en el sillón cruzándose de brazos

—¡Yo ni siquiera quería venir! —protesta Inglaterra fulminando a España y se pone de pie, España se levanta también.

—Anglererre, si'l vous plait —susurra Francia levantándose también y poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—Me largo —protesta quitándose la mano de hombro.

—¡Y una mierda! ¡Si te marchas lo contaré todo! —amenaza España.

Todos levantan las cejas mirándoles. Inglaterra le sostiene la mirada incomodándose un poco.

—Igual ibas a hacerlo, ¿no? What the hell me importa? —replica el inglés—. Estaré en Washington si alguien me necesita —sentencia a propósito. Francia abre la boca con eso tomándole del brazo.

—Quoi? —susurra.

—¡Pero si serás hijo de puta! —protesta España acerándosele al inglés dispuesto a pegarle.

—Merde —murmura Francia y toma al inglés del brazo, quien hace para soltarse de Francia dispuesto a pegarse contra los dos.

—Venga, cabrones! No será la primera vez que os dejo inválidos.

—Angleterre... Cálmate, si'l vous plait —susurra Francia poniéndose frente a España, acercándose más al inglés. Prusia se pone de pie ipso facto para ir a ayudarles tomando a Inglaterra de la espalda quien pelea sucio intentando soltarse.

—Non, Non... Merde —protesta Francia mirando a Prusia histérico porque esto no va en lo absoluto como quiere. Toma a Inglaterra de la camisa y mira a Prusia—. Suéltalo.

—¡Pero planea pegaros!

—Bloody hell, Prussia —Inglaterra hace todo un esfuerzo agachándose para quitarse a Prusia de haciéndole dar la vuelta por encima de sus hombros hasta que acaban los dos en el suelo.

Francia aprieta los ojos y se pellizca el puente de la nariz, mirando a Austria de reojo. España se acerca a Inglaterra ayudando a Prusia y le da una bofetada. Francia se lleva las manos a la cara. Cuando le ha dado la bofetada, que ha sonado como pocas cosas, aparta a Prusia levantando al inglés quien no deja de intentar defenderse dándole golpes a España de los que DUELEN.

—¡BASTA! ¡Basta a los tres! —grita Francia de mal humor, apretando los puños.

España mantiene al inglés contra la pared, quien sigue moviéndose un poco, aunque menos violentamente, cuando Francia grita.

—Si quieres irte a Washington vete, Angleterre —susurra el francés derrotado y luego traga saliva —. Ya está, ya lo has dejado más que claro frente a TODO el mundo

—Excelente, capullo —escupe España y deja caer al Inglés, cuyas piernas no le sostienen de todo, mientras el español se va con Francia

—Merci, Espagne... —agrega sentándose en el sillón. Inglaterra de queda destrozado mirando al suelo sin saber qué hacer.

—Bien, creo que alguien más puede decir cosas, que ya bastante circo vergonzoso he armado yo —propone mirándose las manos. Suiza mira a Austria de reojo que hace como una hora que está pensando que aquí sobran

—Pues sí lo has armado —grita Inglaterra a Francia.

—Vayámonos —indica Suiza en un susurro, levantándose. Austria le toma del brazo y le pide que se siente para esperar a que esto se calme un poco ante de que los metan en medio. Francia mira a Inglaterra un instante, quien le está FULMINANDO. Él francés suspira y se levanta, alzando la barbilla y yendo a la puerta, pasando junto al inglés y mirándole de reojo.

—¡¿Qué te crees que haces!? —le grita muerto de rabia.

—Espero a que vengas —le mira de reojo hablando suavemente—, a decirme lo que quieras decir, afuera.

Inglaterra rabia un poco y se va tras él. Francia abre la puerta y sale al jardín, girándose a mirar al inglés.

El británico da un portazo con ganas de romper, patear y destrozar cualquier cosa. España se acerca a las puertas de cristal que dan al jardín, volviendo a abrirlas para oírles mientras pasa las persianas para verles sin que les vean

Francia suspira y le mira desolado.

—Ven —ordena a inglés con la voz más tranquila que puede... Que no es mucha dadas las circunstancias.

Inglaterra se le acerca mirándole salvajemente. El francés suspira otra vez.

—Solo fue un secreto, yo sé que odias al público, pero tú también dices cosas que...

—¡No tienes NINGÚN derecho a burlarte de mí por eso! ¡Yo NUNCA me he burlado de ti por eso! —le grita.

—¿A burlarme de ti? ¿Cuándo me burle de ti? —genuinamente descolorado.

El británico aprieta los dientes con rabia para no pegarle.

—Ven —vuelve a pedir acercándosele y extendiendo una mano hacia él, pero le da un manotazo—. ¿Contarlo te parece una burla? —pregunta seriamente volviendo a intentar tocarle a pesar del manotazo.

—Yes! Yes si lo haces frente a todos! Yes si lo haces en un juego idiota, frivolizándolo como lo haces todo, yes si eres tan cínico como para compararlo con el sexo diciendo que te gusta más. Si tanto te molesta, si tan... Yo que sé, cursi te parece que te quiera, te pueden dar por culo, ¿me oyes? — le grita llorando de rabia.

Francia le abraza. O lo intenta... Inglaterra le golpea fuerte en el estómago, trata de darle una patada y morderle

El francés se cae de rodillas, apretando la ropa del inglés con los puños, pese al golpe, que se sacude para que le suelte.

—No lo entiendes —susurra sin aire, sin soltarle.

—Me dio más o menos lo mismo lo de la cocina, que te burlaras de que soy tan confiado que puedes entrar en mi casa como te dé la gana me ha molestado, pero esto es un bloody golpe bajo, bastard.

—Deja de tratarme como si no me quisieras frente a todo el mundo —solloza Francia agachando la cabeza apretándole aún la ropa como si la vida le fuera en ello.

—¿Esa mierda es la que te importa? ¿Todo el mundo? —grita y vuelve a pegarle.

—Solo quiero que me quieras —solloza desesperado y patético.

—Pues mala tarde para ti —llora otra vez haciendo toda la fuerza posible para que le suelte.

—Deja de tratarme como tu sucio secreto —se aferra a él con cada vez menos fuerza, aún de rodillas en el suelo.

—¡Pues deja de tratarme a mi como una bloody conquista más, como tú último premio o como un nombre más en la lista que a nadie le importa!

—¿Cómo llegas una y otra vez a la misma conclusión, cuando estoy diciendo que por ti es que cocino, o por ti es que espero tres días, o lo que más me gusta es que me quieras de regreso? —pregunta mirándole desolado.

—¿Cómo es que siempre consigues que te odie? ¡Nunca puedo tomar en serio las cosas que haces o dices! ¡Siempre que las haces parecen vacías, como lo que le dirías a cualquiera o aun peor! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a decirles a todos?! ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar que alguien no va creer que es una burla si dices que prefieres una mierda al sexo?

Francia le suelta de una mano y aprieta los ojos un instante y como puede... Se levanta, apretándole aún con la otra mano. Inglaterra esta a punto que quitarse la prenda a la que sea que se mantenga sujeto.

—Cada cosa que intento te disgusta —susurra —. Sólo quiero compartir lo feliz que soy contigo y que me quieras, porque llevó toda la vida intentando que me lo demuestres.

—¡Pues compártelo conmigo! ¡CONMIGO! ¡Es a MI a quien le importa, no a todos esos imbéciles!

Francia se le acerca con los ojos cerrados y le busca los labios, sin saber que más hacer o decir e Inglaterra está tan deshecho que se deja

Francia se lo debe comer, abrazándole con fuerza y desesperación. No más que al contrario... Después de un largo rato de separa un poco, sin dejar de abrazarle.

—Jet'aime... Lo siento, Angleterre... —Beso— Interpretando —beso— mal.

Inglaterra le abraza más fuerte por que sí le quiere.

—No frivolices esto, no te burles de mi, es demasiado frágil —pide.

Le separa un poco y le mira a los ojos directamente, pero él baja la mirada. El francés le levanta la barbilla y le obliga a mirarle. Lo hace con los ojos verdes brillantes por las lagrimas.

—Esto es lo más sólido y menos frágil que tengo en toda mi vida —susurra.

—¡Pues casi lo rompes!

—Eso es porque yo soy un idiota —le mira con los ojos llorosos. Inglaterra le abraza un poco más fuerte.

—¿No era una... Burla?

El francés niega con la cabeza bajando la mirada. El británico le acaricia la espalda y toma aire profundamente.

—I am sorry

Francia sonríe recargando la cabeza en su hombro.

—Me asustas, siempre me asustas, no me gusta hablar de ello.

—La peor parte es que lo sé... Pero ellos... Soy una... Puta de la audiencia —confiesa.

—What?

—Están ahí, yo sé que me quieres y estas actuando como si me odiarás, y todos creen que lo haces... Y quiero que sepan que no lo haces, porque...

El inglés le mira por que esta parte siempre le ha intrigado.

—Es vergonzoso, ¿sabes? Es realmente vergonzoso vivir enamorado de alguien que todo el tiempo dice que te odia... Y a la vez, ser el país del amour...

Inglaterra se sonroja y aprieta los ojos.

—¿Pero que te crees que hago aquí? ¿A qué crees que vine? ¿A saludar a un imbécil que me cae mal en su cumpleaños o porque TÚ me dijiste que viniera?

Francia sonríe un poco y le mira separándose un poco

—Hay cosas... Siempre hay cosas, como dice Prussia tú ya las sabes, solo intento ahorrarme la parte que más se me complica... Hablas de después de... Eso y yo... No lo hago por ti o por demostrarte es solo... no es nada, es solo así y ... Que le jodan a los demás, tú lo sabes.

—Lo siento —repite mirándole a los ojos—, ya sé que odias que se lo diga a la gente, yo solo... —niega con la cabeza.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos. Francia le acaricia el pelo con las dos manos.

—Ven —pide tomándole de la muñeca.

—Me paso la vida recordándome a mi mismo que sí me quieres —le deja hacer mirándole, a lo que le inglés tira de él hacia dentro, con todos otra vez.

Francia le mira sin saber de que va, limpiándose la cara antes de entrar y peinándose un poco. Inglaterra tira de él sin soltarle la mano y le para frente a todos en la sala. Alemania y Suiza les miran incómodos... Suiza a punto de salir corriendo definitivamente

Francia le mira de reojo un poco incómodo y nerviosito, mirando a España, sabiendo que les escuchó, quien sigue fulminando a Inglaterra. El galo por supuesto, mira hacia Austria y a Suiza de reojo detestando esta situación,

—He vuelto y he vuelto para deciros un par de cosas. La primera es que soy un tramposo y sí, hago trampas en los juegos —confiesa como otro secreto—. Pero además, antes de volver primero tuve que venir e irme...

Francia le mira sin entender eso último pero sin interrumpirle.

—Me fui por... Ya lo habéis visto todos, pero el caso es que vine, vine aquí como todos. Estamos más o menos —mira a Liechtenstein—. Por parejas y France también quiere porque es igual que todos vosotros. Tiene miedo e inseguridades

Francia le mira de reojo no muy seguro de que esto sea de mucha ayuda, vuelve a mirar a España un poco avergonzado, pero le deja hablar confiando en él.

—Y yo le... Estoy aquí para que no las tenga —sentencia Inglaterra bajando la vista al suelo—. Y ahora hemos estado gritando y gente como vosotros que sois tan inteligentes estoy seguro que sabéis exactamente qué me apetece hacer, así que, Spain, darling, te van a dar por culo, pero no vas a contar con tu hermano en tu cumpleaños —sentencia y se vuelve a la puerta tirando de Francia—. Good night.

Francia sonríe y mira a España cerrándole un ojo y abrazando a al inglés por la espalda al seguirle.

—Joyeux Anniversaire! —grita caminando a la puerta.

oxoOoxo

Un par de horas más tarde... En la gloriosa hora-de-después del sexo... Francia le hunde una mano en el pelo a Inglaterra y le acaricia la mejilla, sonriendo idiotamente mientras le mira a los ojos.

—¿En verdad las anotaciones a los libros era el secreto que ibas a decir? —pregunta acercándose a él y acariciándole la mejilla con la barbita.

—No... —responde sonriendo y jugando con el pelo del francés para que no le tapa la cara.

Francia sonríe.

—¿Tengo alguna posibilidad de que me digas que era? —pregunta separándose un poco y mirándole a los ojos.

Inglaterra niega sonriendo, el francés le besa, él le besa de vuelta y se ríe.

Francia se separa después de un rato laaaargo, el inglés le mira riéndose un poco aún.

—¿Ninguna posibilidad? ¿Ninguna? —cara de perrillo triste.

—No —responde riéndose y se acerca para besarle en el cuello.

Le deja inclinando la cabeza para darle espacio y haciendo un "mmmmmm" así que juega un poco mordisqueándole sin dejar de abrazarle.

—¿Y qué hago para saber qué era? —susurra.

—No sé puede hacer noooothing.

—Eso es injusto... Todo el mundo tiene su precio.

_—Excepto_ yo que no me puedes compraaar —canturrea y letoca la punta de la nariz—. Porque no tienes naaaada que yo quiera —se acerca para besarle.

Francia le besa de regreso, cerrando los ojos.

—Todo, nada... Siempre demasiado drástico

—Drástico... pero cierto —junta la frente con la suya.

—¿Quiere decir, monsieur Angleterre, que usted solo vino aquí por el sexo?

—Eh? —se separa y parpadea descolocado.

Francia parpadea y se le acerca otra vez dándole un beso en la mejilla. Él se deja pero frunce el ceño.

—Dices que ya no tengo nada que quieras y por lo que ocurrió aquí hace rato —sonríe acariciándole la mejilla—, con lo mucho que me alentabas a seguir, me parecía que lo anterior sí que lo querías.

—¡No dije ya! dije que no hay nada —responde sonrojándose y soltándole.

—Oh, es una broma... Venga.. —le busca los labios y le besa. Él traga saliva y le devuelve el beso, pero más nervioso.

El francés lamenta un poco eso tratando de besarle lo suficientemente bien como para que vuelva a relajarse.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí, al final se convirtió en un FrUK, esa manía que tienen ambos de acaparar protagonismo... pero sabemos que no te molesta. Aun así... Feliz cumpleaños, España, el país más antiguo de la Unión Europea (lo dijo ayer Rajoy, no hemos comprobado) y a ti, que lo has leído, muchas gracias! Ojalá nos digas si te ha gustado en un review._


End file.
